


Best friends, but something more.

by livesybaby



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: AU, M/M, PWP, Sex, Smut, best friends au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livesybaby/pseuds/livesybaby
Summary: Smutty AU where Robert and Aaron are best friends (but more), not set in emmerdale.orFriends with benefits au





	1. Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series where every chapter is set in the same world but they don't necessarily follow on, they're just snippets of their life.

It’s early when Aaron’s eyes flutter open, still dark outside with the last of the moonlight filtering through the gap in the curtains, it’s not the light that’s woken him though - it’s Roberts palm underneath his shirt, flat against his toned stomach just below his belly button, his fingertips grazing softly against Aaron’s happy trail every time he breaths. His back is pressed firmly against Roberts shirtless chest and he can practically feel his heartbeat through the thin layer of his night shirt, Roberts hot breath tickling the wet patch it’s created on his neck, just below his ear in that sweet spot that drives Aaron wild, but Robert doesn’t know about Aaron’s favourite place to be touched, tasted. 

Why would he?

He can tell Robert’s fast asleep from the slight whimpers in his ear, if he turned around it wouldn’t be the first time he’s had the luxury of watching Robert sleep - they do this a lot, go out on the lash and fall asleep in Aaron’s bed because Robert’s too drunk to head home, or maybe it’s because he sleeps better when Aaron’s on the pillow next to him but maybe that’s just wishful thinking. Aaron would probably fall back to sleep easily in Roberts arms, it’s his favourite place to be and recently it’s becoming more and more of a regular occurrence - waking up in his best friends arms, Aaron puts it down to the heating being broken in his flat but there’s a niggle in the back of his mind telling him that maybe Robert feels the same pull that Aaron feels every time they share oxygen. 

Falling asleep would be easy and pleasant and comfortable, except Aaron can feel the shape of Roberts half-hard cock pressed against the back of his boxers and quite frankly it’s driving him _wild_. He bites his lip and he squeezes his eyes shut, willing himself to go back to sleep and ignore it because in a few hours Robert will have woken up and this won’t ever be mentioned but Aaron’s getting pretty turned on himself now and this is probably the closest he’s ever going to get to Roberts cock against his arse and it would be a wasted opportunity to shove him onto his side and sleep apart. 

He doesn’t even know he does it at first - he rolls his hips backwards subconsciously and the friction increases and _fuck!_ it feels so good and he’s talking to himself in his head now begging himself not to do it again because Robert’s going to wake up and think he’s a complete weirdo, getting off on his best friend sleeping, cuddling him even - because that’s a normal best friend thing to do. He counts to twenty in his head, hoping that by the time he reaches double-digits he’ll have fallen asleep and not have to endure the pure _want_ of laying in bed with Roberts cock against his arse. 

He does it again. 

He can’t help it, but it’s like his body takes over and he grinds his arse against Roberts semi-erection, nearly making his lip bleed from biting back a moan that erupts from the pit of his stomach. He knows he’s leaking pre-cum into his boxers now, not just from the friction but from the mere thought of Roberts body against his. He’s so flustered trying to calm himself down that it’s a while before he notices the twitch from behind him, Roberts cock reaching its full potential now solid against his boxers, he’s not imagining the sticky wet patch that’s forming in the layer between them. 

Aaron stills as he tries desperately to think rationally, It’s human instinct - he tells himself, It doesn’t mean Roberts turned on by him, just that his cock has a mind of it’s own and naturally it’s enjoying the sensation of Aaron repeatedly pushing against it. Aaron’s throat is dry and his mind is all over the place, there’s an obvious tent in his boxers that he’s got no hope of hiding and now he’s got the annoyance of not being able to sleep because he’s so fucking turned on. He considers heading into the bathroom to have a quick wank before Robert notices him missing from the bed but he can’t bring himself to leave this position where he’s being driven to the point of coming untouched in his boxers. 

He feels filthy for even thinking of it, but that only increases his want. 

He decides that he’s going to indulge himself, just _one more_ couldn’t hurt - could it? And Robert’s still snoring softly in his ear so he could just let himself have one more touch and then he’ll bolt it to the bathroom and finish himself off, Robert wouldn’t ever have to know. He convinces himself that it’s a sound idea and completely acceptable considering Robert wouldn’t even question it, maybe if he hadn’t spent so much time debating it in his mind he would have noticed Roberts breathing change as he roused from his slumber. 

But he didn’t. 

Instead, Aaron let himself grind slowly against Roberts hardened cock, his eyes fluttering shut and a faint gasp escaping from his lips as he pressed against him. He noticed all too late that Robert stilled behind him, the hand flat on his stomach holding him in place as Robert whimpered audibly, the vibrations hot against Aaron’s ear, making him tremble down to the core. Aaron paused, breathing heavily as he awaited Roberts reaction, not entirely convinced that he was fully awake but too nervous to move and be caught in the act. 

It was barely a few seconds before Robert became fully aware of the situation, feeling his erection pushing suggestively against Aaron’s boxers and hearing the heavy breathing of the younger man in his arms. He rocked his hips forward tentatively, biting his lip as Aaron’s body reacted on instinct, moaning and letting his head loll back against Roberts shoulder. Robert repeated his movement, with meaning this time - pushing firmly forwards to let his cock drag up the crease of Aaron’s arse and enjoying the delighted sounds of the younger man, pushing backwards to meet his thrust. 

“R-Rob?” Aaron gasped, his voice thick with sleep 

“Sshh.. Just go with it” Robert mumbled into his shoulder, pressing a kiss against his neck and letting his hand roam his torso as they rocked together. 

Aaron let his hand move backwards, finding Roberts thick, meaty thigh and wrapping it around him as he pushed his arse against his crotch wantonly. Robert reached up and let his fingers graze Aaron’s nipple, grinning at the audible reaction it received before rolling the bud around with his thumb and forefinger, elongating the hardness as Aaron whimpered. 

Robert let his hand drop, tugging at the hem of Aaron’s shirt, silently asking for permission and pulling away slightly when it was granted, allowing Aaron to tear the material over his head and resume his position, skin on skin now separated by only a glistening of sweat and the thin material of their underwear. Robert took full advantage of Aaron’s shirtless-ness, kissing at his shoulder and neck, nibbling at his earlobe as his hands trailed all around his front half. 

Aaron moaned as Roberts lips attached to his neck, nipping and sucking at his favourite spot until a bruise formed. Robert let Aaron push his hand down past his waistband and wrapped his fist around Aaron’s impressive length, fully hard and spilling with pre-cum from the sensation of Roberts cock rubbing against the crease of his arse. Robert moved his hand slowly, as though he was getting himself off and Aaron seemed to approve of his method, the sound effects holding no filter as he moaned freely, sighing Roberts name amongst profanities, his hand pressed firmly against Roberts bicep, feeling the muscle contract as he fisted his cock. 

“I want you” Robert moaned against Aaron’s ear, now fully awake and alert

“Y-Yeah?” Aaron gasped, feeling like he was dreaming 

“W-Wanna fuck you Aaron” He groaned “Y-You want me?” 

“I want you” Aaron confirmed, nodding his head eagerly “ _God! I want you_ ”

Within seconds Aaron had been flipped onto his back and was looking up wide-eyed at Robert who’d pinned his wrists firmly above his head. Robert pushed his lips against Aaron’s hungrily, mouth working at a desperate pace while his free hand trailed delicately down Aaron’s body, resting finally at his hip while he moved his thigh between his legs, pushing firmly against his crotch and smirking into the kiss as Aaron whimpered beneath him.

He pulled away, momentarily allowing Aaron to breathe before he moved his lips to his neck, mouthing at his throat while Aaron writhed on the bed, his stubble scratching against Roberts cheek and nose. Robert slid his hand down Aaron’s arm, past his chest and rested it firmly on his ribcage, allowing Aaron’s freed hands to move to Roberts blonde hair, tugging gently as his lips moved down his chest, tongue circling his nipple teasingly before moving down further. 

He took his time mouthing and licking around the scars on Aaron’s stomach, dipping his tongue in and out of his belly button and then nuzzling his nose in the trail of hair leading past his boxers. He knew he was driving Aaron wild, the younger man bucking his hips and pushing him down further, moaning his name amongst a flurry of profanities and _come on!_

It wasn’t Roberts first time with a bloke, he was openly bisexual but all of Roberts relationships had been with girls, blokes were a one-night thing, Aaron had known that for years but oh how desperately he wanted to be Roberts, if only for just one night. Robert was good at everything, he always had been - it was one of his favourite qualities and Aaron usually teased him for it, _Golden Boy_ he’d say fondly, usually when he was showing off but now, with his mouth wrapped hotly around his cock Aaron couldn’t find the words to say. 

An incoherent babble was the best way to describe Aaron at this point, his cock buried deep in the back of Roberts throat because for God’s sake this was Robert Sugden, _of course he could take it like a fucking champ_. He was grateful for Roberts forearm, slung across his hips because without the barrier he would have quite easily fucked himself into Roberts glorious mouth. Robert was skilled, there was no denying that - everything from the contraction of his throat, lack of a gag reflex and the teasing flick of his tongue under the hood of his foreskin screamed _fucking winner_ , Aaron just couldn’t get enough. 

“You got stuff?” Robert breathed, Aaron’s slick cock bobbing from his mouth and leaving a shimmer of pre-cum and saliva coating Roberts suck-swollen lips. 

Aaron had to tear himself away from the sight, quite content to gaze at Roberts mouth-fucked expression, cheeks flushed and mouth slick, panting barely an inch away from Aaron’s leaking slit. He let his hand fumble blindly through the bedside drawer, not wanting to miss a second of Robert looking _just like that_ while he gathered his supplies. He threw a bottle of lube and a strip of condoms in Roberts direction, smirking as Robert winked at him while ripping the foil packet with his teeth. 

Aaron enjoyed the show, watching Robert shed his boxers and roll the ribbed condom onto his impressive cock. It wasn’t the first time Aaron had seen it, but there was an obvious difference to a soft cock resting against his inner thigh while he was getting changed and this, fully erect and throbbing - all for Aaron’s pleasure. He was too lost in his fantasy, biting his lip as he let his eyes rake over Roberts perfect form that he hardly noticed Robert movements until he was knelt back between his legs and pushing his knees up and open to the sides. 

Roberts fingers were long, slicked up with lubricant and teasing at the puckered skin of his hole before pushing in slowly, right up to the knuckle. Aaron groaned, his eyes rolling back from the pleasure as Robert pistoned in and out before adding another, licking his lips and stringing out his own load of profanities as he felt how relaxed Aaron was, waiting for him. He scissored two fingers in and out, twisting his wrist in a way that made all of Aaron’s blood rush south, prompting him to gasp, not caring how desperate he sounds “Hurry up and fuck me will you?” 

Robert didn’t need telling twice, immediately freeing his fingers and slicking up his cock with lubricant before positioning himself at Aaron’s entrance, pushing all the way in with one quick movement. 

“O-Ohhh..” Robert groaned, the tightness of Aaron’s walls around him so sensitive  
“Fuck..” Aaron groaned, letting his eyes flutter shut “So big… So full..” 

Robert moved forward, planting kisses against Aaron’s chest until he got permission to move, continuing his oral assault of Aaron’s top half as he dragged his hips backwards before slamming them back into Aaron’s arse, finding his prostate first time and receiving a surprised whimper in response. 

“A-Again.. Fuck do that again..” Aaron whined, crossing his ankles behind Roberts back as he begged him closer. 

Robert repeated his movement, over and over and over before changing up the angle and adding in a twisting motion that drove Aaron to the edge, forcing him to wrap his fist around the base of his cock, willing himself not to come yet. Robert laughed breathlessly at his reaction, taking the time to still his hips as he rested his forehead against Aaron’s “Ready to go again?” 

Aaron writhed beneath Robert as he slammed into him repeatedly at different angles, chasing his orgasm until he was at his final moment before stilling his hips and waiting for Aaron to come down again. 

“You can’t do that!” Aaron whined, desperate for his climax

“It’ll be so worth it, trust me” Robert groaned into his ear “Do you trust me Aaron?” Robert sighed, twisting his hips and rocking in and out as Aaron whimpered “Yes, Yes, fuck Yes just do it” 

“That’s my boy” Robert whispered, sucking the spot just below Aaron’s ear as he moaned at the comment, so simple yet so _fucking hot_ from the mouth of his best friend. 

“You like that do you?” Robert teased, dragging his cock slowly out of Aaron’s hole before pounding back into his prostate “Like being my good boy?” 

Aaron moaned again, eyes squeezed shut and mouth ajar as he allowed Robert to take control.

“Tell me..” Robert gasped, speeding up his thrusts “Tell me you like it”

“I like it” Aaron rushed, sliding his hands up Robert shoulders and crossing his wrists behind his neck “Fuck I _really_ like it” 

“I knew you would” Robert grinned, biting down on his bottom lip as he continued thrusting at a rapid pace “Think about it all the time, you being my boy… letting me touch you, taste you.. letting me fuck you _so fucking hard_ , all ‘cause you wanna please me.. wanna be my.. b-boy” 

Roberts hips began to stutter as he chased his own orgasm, his words slurring into barely coherent strings. 

“I-I’m yours Rob.. f-fuck!… I’m yours.. always yours..” Aaron babbled, the warmth in his stomach pooling as Robert moved impossibly faster

“Come for me Aaron.. fuck.. come for me.. do it” Robert whimpered as his body took over, shooting white hot cum inside him as Aaron’s own cum painted stripes as it spilled over his abdomen, coating Robert as he collapsed in a tired heap on top of him. They lay still for a while, silent apart from the panting as they came down from their highs. Robert tiredly rolled himself to the side, collapsing onto the pillow next to Aaron, his eyes half-lidded and voice thick with exhaustion and lust. 

“Well that was.. unexpected” Aaron voiced finally, flushed as he turned to face an equally flushed Robert. 

“Any regrets?” Robert asked quietly, knowing they’d just crossed an impossible line

Aaron considered lying, knowing it would be awkward as fuck if Robert didn’t feel the same but also knowing that he would never have a chance like this again. 

“I’ve wanted that for a long time…” Aaron admitted “Wanted you for a long time…”

A small smile tugged on the corners of Roberts lips as he admitted almost shyly “I wanted you too” 

Aaron smiled widely, reaching out his hand to link fingers with his best friend “Good to know” before leaning over to kiss his lips softly, different to how they’d been tasting each other before, softer - affectionate. 

They fell asleep like that, pressed against each other, a tangle of limbs soiled with shared ejaculate and sweat. But it didn’t matter, they both fell asleep with a similar feeling in their hearts, knowing they’d both crossed a line that they’d wanted for so long. 

Best friends, but something more.


	2. Albus

“I can’t believe you’re leaving me in my hour of need” Robert whined over speaker-phone. 

Aaron was busy attempting to tie his tie in the floor-length mirror on his bedroom wall, his iPhone balancing precariously on the edge of his bedside table with Robert’s pout evident through the loud speaker. 

“Your boss told you off Robert, it’s hardly the end of the world is it? We both know he’s a twat” 

_“But I need cheering up!”_

“I’ll cheer you up _tomorrow_ \- if it’s upset you that much I’m sure you’ll still be whining over it then and all!” 

Aaron groaned, undoing the knot in his tie _again_ while he checked the time on the wall, he was running late. 

“What’s with all the huffing and puffing? I’m not _that_ annoying am I?” Robert chuckled

“It’s this flipping tie, init? Who decided you have to wear a tie to a fucking funeral?” Aaron fumed

“Does you want me to come round and help?” Robert said in his baby voice

 _”No!”_ Aaron groaned “You’ll only persuade me not to go”

“Can’t be that eager to bury the old geezer if little old me can persuade you to sack it off” Robert snorted

“You _know_ I’d rather not go, but Mum would do her nut in, I’d never hear the end of it”

“Who is it again, that’s dead?”

“I don’t even know, some distant uncle or cousin, Albie.. Albus?” 

“Albus Dumbledore?” 

“Yeah, that’s him init?” 

“Aaron, that’s the bearded bloke from Harry Potter”

“ALBERT!” Aaron yelled “That’s the bloke” 

Aaron shoved the tie back into his drawer, deciding he looked alright without it. He picked the phone up off the dresser, switching it back to call mode as he balanced it between his ear and shoulder, buttoning up his cuffs as he headed out of his room. 

“When will you be home?” Robert sighed “I could come round and cook tea?” 

“You know I’d love that, but it’s a Dingle thing init? could be stuck there all week” 

Robert snorted “I bloody hope not” 

“Aww, would you miss me Sugden?” 

“Not you in general, but you definitely owe me a blowjob” Robert hummed

“Since when?” 

“Since you sacked off cheering your best mate up to go to some random blokes funeral” 

“Hmm, suppose I could indulge you - just this once” 

“Ha! Just this once.. sure mate, I’ll remind you of that next time you get on your knees halfway through Top Gear” 

“That was _one time!_ and it was a repeat” 

Robert snorted “Anyway, suppose I’ll let you go party or whatever it is you Dingle lot do at a burial” 

“Think we’re skipping the formalities and going straight to the tequila” Aaron shrugged

“I’ll look forward to your drunk selfies” Robert teased “Send me one of your cock in the pub toilets” 

Aaron snorted “Not likely, make sure you think of me when you’re having a bored wank later” 

“I will” Robert grinned “Miss you already _baby_ ” 

“ _Laters baby_ ” Aaron replied with their usual sort-of goodbye, it had been a long-running joke since Robert _accidentally_ downloaded Fifty Shades of Grey instead of the film Aaron had requested, he’d never lived it down but they watched it anyway, giggling like schoolboys. 

 

*

 

The funeral was as boring as Aaron had anticipated, the widow had fainted halfway through the eulogy so cousin Sam had started doing his famous bird calls. By the time they got to the family pub Aaron was in desperate need of a pint _or ten_. 

_You have three new messages from: Dickhead x_

R: Die Hard is on ch4, can’t believe ur missing it for Albus Dumbledore x  
R: Send me a sexy pic in ur funeral suit x  
R: If u don’t come back and blow me I’ll die from blue balls x

A: I don’t think u can die from blue balls x  
R: Do u really wanna risk it? X  
A: “Bye Mum I’m popping home so I can blow Rob bc he’s sulking” yeah sure x  
R: That’s 100% a valid excuse x  
A: Have a wank if u can’t wait like 12hrs x  
R: Can’t - got no material x  
A: Me obv x  
R: Forgot what u look like x

Aaron breathed a laugh, looking around at his family members in a various state of drunkenness before he sighed to himself and made his way to the toilets, Oh the things he did for Robert Sugden. He locked himself in a cubicle, well aware that he didn’t have much time before his Mum sent one of the younger ones to look for him. He was glad he chose no to wear the tie, knowing full well that he’d never get it back on in the confines of a tiny cubicle. He hurriedly unfastened his shirt buttons, shrugging off his blazer and hanging it on the back of the door before unbuckling his belt and pulling his zipper down. 

He was half-hard, like he was most of the time when Robert was needy and wanton. It didn’t take more than a few flicks of his wrist to bring his cock to life, stiffening in his fist as he threw his head back, thinking of Robert in all his glory - splayed out on Aaron’s bed. By the time he was panting his tip was glistening with pre cum, and he knew it wouldn’t take long in his semi-drunk state to finish himself off. That’s where his plan came into action, he scrolled down to the camera on his phone, switching it to video and aiming it at his face, well aware that his cheeks were flushed and his bottom lip was bitten red, his pupils were dilated just enough to be visible on camera. 

_”You better delete this when you’re done.. don’t say I never give you nothing”_  
_The selfie camera switched to rear cam and Aaron’s leaking cock filled the screen, his fist moving erratically as he brought himself closer to orgasm. He’d done most of the work before he started recording so thankfully it wouldn’t take long to bring on his climax. He made sure to hold the phone close to his mouth, recording every gasp, pant and ‘Robert!’ that fell from his lips. It was barely two minutes when he spilled his load all over his fist, shakily catching his breath before switching back to selfie cam, making a show of licking his cum-covered palm and then winking for the camera._  
_”Laters baby”_

He sent the video before cleaning himself up the best he could, thankful that he could blame his flushed cheeks and dark eyes on the alcohol, that’s if any of his drunk family members even noticed his change in appearance. Upon leaving the toilets he was roped into karaoke with his Grandma Faith, grateful that everyone else was so far gone that they didn’t really pay attention to his pitchy notes. By the time he sat back at his table with a drink he had multiple text messages. 

R: I fucking love you  
R: God ur sexy, I’m keeping this forever  
R: I want a repeat performance when u get back  
R: Makes me wanna use my spare key and go wait in ur bed for u to come home  
R: Can’t stop thinking about u 

Aaron grinned to himself, thumbing a message into the text box before pocketing his phone again. 

A: I’ve got the spare key to urs, I’ll let myself in when I’m done here. Go to sleep, ur gonna need it ;) x

*

It was nearing 5am when Aaron’s taxi pulled up outside home, the block of flats that he and Robert shared just a few doors apart. He gave the driver twenty quid before making his way through the tradesman entrance and heading up the stairs two-at-a-time. He had a copy of Roberts key on his keyring, the same as Robert had his - they said it was for emergencies and times like this definitely warranted emergencies. 

The heating was on in Roberts flat, a far cry from the broken boiler at Aaron’s - he was thankful because it was fucking freezing outside and no amount of alcohol was going to warm him up. He kicked off his shoes and left his blazer by the door, creeping quietly into Roberts room and watching his chest rise and fall with sleep. He stripped down quietly, leaving his shirt and trousers over the back of Roberts desk chair, moving silently to _his_ side of the bed and crawling underneath the covers. 

Robert was out-for-the-count, snoring softly with his face buried in the pillow - hair askew from all the tossing and turning he’d done in the last few hours. Aaron let his fingertips trace down Roberts spine, his skin was warm and flushed from the heating, it was smooth underneath Aaron’s touch as he counted the constellations of freckles across his porcelain skin. Confident that Robert was in a heavy sleep Aaron pushed himself forward, pressing his lips softly to Roberts skin and leaving open-mouthed kisses down the length of his back, lost in the scent of his expensive apple shower gel and the smoothness of his skin. 

He rolled Robert onto his back with ease, climbing into his lap and straddling him as he left more open-mouthed kisses across his chest, taking his nipple into his mouth - sucking and nipping at the bud until it hardened on his tongue. He dragged his tongue flat against the erect nipple before moving onto the next and teasing it in the same way, Robert whimpered softly in his sleep as Aaron toyed with one of his most sensitive areas. By now Robert was getting hard beneath him, his cock pressing suggestively into the crease of Aaron’s arse, stiffening more and more as Aaron ground into his lap. He slowly moved lower, dragging his tongue across each muscled ridge of Roberts toned stomach, burying his nose in the blonde trail leading from his belly button below his waistband. 

Robert let out a soft sigh as Aaron nipped and sucked at the sensitive skin above his waistband, his sleep-soft state allowing him to easily slide his boxers from his hips, pushing them past his knees as his cock sprung to attention. Aaron would never admit it for fear of inflating his ego more but he definitely had _a thing_ for his best friends cock, an impressive length with a bulbous head - capable of turning Aaron’s legs to jelly at the mere thought of having it inside him. 

He’d slept with a few lads since starting up this friends-with-benefits type of relationship with Robert, they weren’t exclusive - they both knew that and Aaron didn’t ever ask about Roberts other sex life, the same as he didn’t desire to know of Aaron’s. The truth is, Aaron had tried and tried to throw himself into one night stands and _dating_ but the thought that Robert was waiting back at home for him put him off any kind of relationship with anyone else. He was just too far gone, he needed Robert like a Class-A drug. 

His fist gripped the base of Roberts cock firmly before he leaned over and swept his tongue across the leaking slit, tasting the salty pre-cum spilling from inside him before fitting his mouth around his head and sucking thirstily until his tongue and inside of his mouth was completely coated in _Robert_. He pulled off with a pop, letting his tongue stiffen and trace a zig-zag pattern on the underside of his cock, teasing at the prominent vein in the way he knew Robert liked. Robert was still very much asleep but on instinct his hand twitched before sleepily he reached out and rested it loosely on Aaron’s arm. 

Aaron smiled to himself knowing it wouldn’t be long until he woke up and everything would speed up in an instant, he took his time slowly appreciating the _artwork_ that was Robert J Sugden, sucking his erection to the back of his throat and bobbing his head up and down slowly, enjoying the taste. He pushed as deep as he could, breathing through his nose as his throat contracted against the intrusion, letting his hands cup Roberts balls and roll them around between his fingers. Robert stirred, a soft and confused sigh as his brows furrowed - his eyes still not open but mouth ajar. Aaron smirked around his mouthful, humming loudly so the vibrations reverberated through Roberts core, making his body quiver as his eyes shot open and he looked down.

“Ohh..” He groaned, throat thick with sleep as his fingers found Aaron’s hair, softly caressing his curls as he bobbed his head up and down “..Mmm that feels good.. ” 

Aaron pulled away, panting as he caught his breath “You forgiven me for ditching you yet?” 

“Mmm.. I’ll let you know..” Robert bit his lip, tugging on Aaron’s hair gently until he took the hint and leaned back towards his cock. 

Aaron left hot, wet kisses along the length of Roberts cock, teasing his tongue around the head before slamming the entirety to the back of his throat and dragging a surprised moan from the man beneath him. His cheeks hollowed as he sucked him down, his fingers now teasing further past his balls and eventually stroking the crinkled skin around his hole. Robert whimpered involuntarily as Aaron pressed the pad of his thumb - rough from his job as a mechanic - against the opening of his hole, His arse was tight from the lack of lube causing him to hiss slightly as Aaron pushed his way in but the sensation of Aaron’s lips now trailing down his inner-thigh was enough to relax him enough for Aaron to force his thumb in, right to the knuckle. 

Robert felt full, a different type of full to having Aaron’s cock buried deep inside his arse - instead this was dry and raw and dancing on the border between pain and pleasure. Aaron’s tongue got to work on his balls, letting them slide in and out of his mouth as he tugged on the thick ring of muscle, loosening up his arse while Robert moaned freely above him. Robert would argue that he’s the best shag Aaron’s ever had, and Aaron never denied it but they both knew Aaron was the best at foreplay, he knew all the right tricks to drive Robert wild. He sucked gently, mouthing at his tightening balls while he twisted his thumb to sweep around Roberts channel before flicking his tongue along Roberts sac, and then base until he dragged his tongue from root-to-tip, covering the head of Roberts cock with his hot mouth. 

“..’m close..” Robert whimpered, head thrown back into the pillow as his legs began to quiver and tremble “.. g-gonna cum..” 

Aaron took the last opportunity to swallow his cock down to the base, the wiry hairs tickling his nose as he breathed through the intrusion, his thumb curling inside Roberts arse and his opposite hand holding his hip in place as Robert’s body eventually ticked over, shooting his white hot ejaculate down Aaron’s throat. Roberts body quaked as he rode his high, coming back to reality a few moments later with Aaron now lay next to him, kissing his upper-chest until he was fully conscious again. 

“Good morning” Robert smiled lopsidedly “That was a nice wake-up” 

“Hmmm..” Aaron hummed, kissing his way up to Roberts mouth before adding “Well I did owe you..” 

They spent the remaining morning hours curled up in bed, lazily kissing and running their hands over each other, limbs tangled under the covers until Aaron finally dropped off to sleep leaving Robert to watch over him affectionately. He pressed a loving kiss to Aaron’s dark curls as he tightened his hold on his best friend, smiling at the sleep-soft sigh it brought from the younger man. 

If he felt his heart swell in size as he watched him snore lightly, that was just a normal best friend feeling… _right?_


	3. Rings

Robert had been quiet for a few days, it probably went unnoticed by everyone else who was around him at work, visiting his family, out and about - but Aaron was different, Aaron knew things and nobody knew Robert the way Aaron did. They’d had lazy after-work sex the night before, one of the uncommon times Robert had bottomed for him, something he only usually did when he was feeling particularly vulnerable or Aaron had just got him that worked up that he _needed_ him. This was vulnerable Robert, he’d worked that out a while ago before the sex even happened. 

So now it was late Saturday morning and after a shared shower and _a mind-blowing rim-job_ they’d curled up on the sofa together watching Saturday cartoons, not really paying attention to the vibrant colours, just existing together. They were both wearing matching grey boxers from Aaron’s clean washing pile, tangled together on the sofa in a merging of morning coffee and Lynx Africa, Roberts head resting on the rising and falling of Aaron’s bare chest, Aaron’s arms wrapped protectively around his best friend. 

“Diane gave Dads wedding rings to Andy” Robert revealed after a long silence “He’s getting them melted down to design a new set for him and Katie”

“That’s.. nice” Aaron said tentatively “If you’re into that sort of thing” 

He knew that the relationship between Robert and his family was strained at best, even more so with his adoptive brother. He’d heard all the shitty stories about how Andy was favoured over Robert, and the terrible accident that had killed Roberts Mum which in the end turned out to be down to Andy. They’d never recovered after that, just the beginning of a long spiral downwards for Robert. 

“Victoria’s got Mums waiting for her.. I’m the last thought as usual” Robert said lowly, eyes not leaving the flat-screen 

Aaron traced his fingers down Roberts spine in a comforting way, feeling Robert relax into his touch. 

“Maybe it was just that Andy’s getting married first, if it had been the other way round-..”

“..- then the rings probably wouldn’t have even been brought up” Robert interrupted “You know how it is Aaron” 

“I’m sorry” Aaron said softly, leaning down to leave a kiss in Roberts mess of blonde “I’d make it better if I could” 

“I know you would” Robert smiled, kissing Aaron’s chest, right above his heart

They carried on watching the TV in silence for a while, unmoving apart from Aaron’s hand tickling its way up and down Roberts back, pausing for a moment at the base of his spine before continuing it’s tracing and then repeating the pause. Robert didn’t need to look up to know what Aaron was thinking - stilling his hand momentarily closer and closer to the hem of Roberts boxers. 

“Don’t baby me Aaron” Robert laughed lightly “Just because I’m pissed off at Andy doesn’t mean I don’t want what you want” 

“Oh yeah?” Aaron grinned, speaking lowly “and what do you think _I_ want?”

Robert turned to rest his chin on Aaron’s chest, biting his lip suggestively as he gazed up at him

“You want _me_ like you always do” Robert teased “But more specifically you want your hand on my arse _right now_ ” 

“Permission?” Aaron said huskily

“Granted” Robert smirked, adjusting his hips as Aaron’s warm hand slid down the back of his underwear.

Aaron palmed at Roberts arse cheek, letting the tips of his fingers dig into the flesh as he sucked on his bottom lip, bucking his hips up into Roberts - signalling for him to crawl higher up the length of his body. Robert climbed forward, sucking Aaron’s bottom lip between his teeth as the younger man groaned, letting his fingers push down the crease of his arse towards their goal. He gasped into Roberts mouth at the ease in which his two fingers penetrated Roberts used hole, still slick from the fun they’d had not two hours before - loose enough for Aaron to angle his wrist and push right up to the knuckle. 

Robert rolled his hips against Aaron’s, pushing his hardened crotch against hip and smiling into the kiss as they both moaned at the friction. Aaron curled his fingers awkwardly, stretching his forearm to its limits as he located Roberts prostate, laughing breathlessly as Robert whimpered _Aaron!_ into his mouth, pushing back on his fingers as Aaron repeatedly rubbed at the sensitive bundle of nerves. Robert buried his face into the crook of Aaron’s neck, his hot breath tickling Aaron’s skin as he panted, moaning every time his fingertips pressed against his most sensitive part. 

“Mmm.. want you..” Robert groaned, sucking softly at Aaron’s sweet spot

“Again?” Aaron breathed out, an amused tone to his voice

“..Need you..” Robert whimpered, lacing his fingers into Aaron’s free hand and pushing it above his head “…Need you to fuck me..” 

“ _Oh_ ” Aaron’s voice turned velvety, melting into the change of Roberts demeanour “It’s like _that_ is it?” 

Robert nodded eagerly as Aaron pulled his fingers from his body, reaching above and behind his head to the side table and the little foil packet that was left on there. Robert grinned as he knelt up, sliding his boxers to his ankles and kicking them to the carpet, watching Aaron do the same before biting open the silver with his teeth and rolling the latex onto his cock. He wasted no time, pulling Robert forward and kissing him as the blonde hovered dangerously above his erection, sliding down slowly as they gasped against each others lips. 

“ _God I love it when you’re needy_ ” Aaron sighed, eyes darkening as his hands dropped to Roberts hips

Robert began to slide himself up and down, fucking himself on Aaron’s cock with ease - not needing to adjust his body to the intrusion because Aaron had had him all ways, over and over for the last few hours. He built up his speed quickly, steadying himself on Aaron’s broad shoulders as he slammed up and down, Aaron’s grip guiding his hips down at every thrust, pounding into his prostate and bringing deliciously filthy sounds from the blonde. 

“..Uhh.. Yeah.. _There!_ ” Robert chanted, throwing his head back and losing himself in the feeling. 

They both knew they wouldn’t last long, hypersensitive after so much contact, not that they were complaining. They both enjoyed times like this, more than just a quick hand-job on the sofa after work, more like actual boyfriends than friends-with-benefits. Robert was first to go, barely a seconds warning before he painted Aaron’s chest with sticky cum, collapsing into his shoulder mumbling a barely coherent _don’t stop!_ to let Aaron finish off, which he did - less than fifteen seconds later - filling the condom and falling back against the arm of the sofa, pulling Robert with him and panting, getting their breath back. 

“...’m tired now..” Robert mumbled into his neck  
“..er..shower before sleep.. I’m not lying here with your cum drying on my chest..” Aaron chuckled

Robert responded with the softest of snores, prompting Aaron to tilt his head to get a better view - _flat out asleep, typical._

Aaron laughed breathlessly to himself “It’s a good job I love you Robert Sugden” before resting his cheek on top of Roberts head and letting his eyes flicker shut, they’d shower later - If Robert didn’t jump him first.


	4. Sunburn

“So who’s actually going to be there?” Aaron asked, fishing through the washing basket for his knee-length shorts.

“Andy, Katie, the kids, Victoria, Adam and Adams sort-of brother or cousin or whatever”

“Sort-of?”

“You know, the geeky gay that Vic’s always trying to set me up with”

“The one with the glasses?”

“Yeah that one, Finn isn’t it?”

“He’s awkward as fuck, kept talking to me about Star-Trek at your Auntie Vals birthday last year”

“I reckon he fancies you”

“Hardly!” Aaron grimaced “I try and do my grumpy unapproachable look whenever he’s around”

“Isn’t that your normal expression?” Robert voiced, lay with his head in the crook of his elbow on Aaron’s bed

Aaron replied by chucking a pillow into his chest “Watch it you! Or I’ll leave you to face the wrath of Katie on your own!” 

“Ugh! Please don’t, might end up drowning her in the kiddies paddling pool” Robert grimaced

Aaron sniggered at the response, it had been a long feud with Katie that Aaron more than enjoyed watching. She was a cow, no denying that and she got under Roberts skin to bring out the worst in him which quite frankly Aaron found hilarious. It’s a shame the Sugden’s weren’t as accommodating in their opinion of _perfect Katie_.

“What time have we got to be there?” 

“Half past”

“Got time to get me a McFlurry from the drive-thru then?” Aaron grinned as Robert rolled his eyes.

*

The barbecue was in full swing and Aaron had fit in quite well as part of the dysfunctional family. It wasn’t the first Sugden event he’d been to so he knew the other guests well enough, sometimes he felt he knew them too well with all the stories he’d heard from Robert.

“Another beer, mate?” Adam asked, coming over from the sun loungers to sit in the kids pool with Aaron. 

“Yeah, cheers lad” Aaron grinned, reaching out for the bottle.

Roberts niece and nephew; Sarah and Jack were splashing about around the two men, making the most of their water play in the sweltering heat. Aaron relaxed in the water wearing just his shorts and sunglasses, his dark curls clinging to his forehead with sweat. 

“They’re bickering again, Katie and Rob - I swear they’d argue over the price of petrol given half the chance!” Adam laughed, filling up a water pistol and shooting it at a giggling Jack. 

“I told him to behave himself, she don’t half rile him up though!” Aaron sighed “I’m staying with the kids where it’s safe!”

“Yeah, you’ve got the right idea there mate” Adam laughed

“Uncle Aaron?” Sarah sang, bouncing on her tiptoes as she waited for him to answer. 

“Yes sweetheart?” Aaron replied, putting on his kid-friendly tone and smiling sweetly

“Do you love Uncle Robert?”

“Everyone loves Uncle Robert” Aaron teased “Even Katie does a little bit”

Sarah giggled in response and Aaron thought he’d narrowly escaped an interrogation until she spoke again “My Daddy said you’re Uncle Roberts boyfriend.. when you get married can I be a bridesmaid?”

Aaron opened and closed his mouth momentarily as he listened to her question, kicking playfully at Adam who choked on his beer from laughing. 

“Er…” Aaron stuttered, mind blank “Uncle Robert’s my friend.. who’s a boy.. if that’s what you mean?”

“That’s not what she means lad” Adam input unhelpfully, receiving a splash in response from Aaron, blushing furiously Red. 

“So I can’t be your bridesmaid?” Sarah asked sadly, breaking Aaron’s heart as she pouted with her eyes glistening wet. 

“ _If_ I get married.. to _anyone_ then yes, you can be my bridesmaid” Aaron covered as Adam chuckled “Nice save” under his breath. 

Sarah squealed with excitement, wrapping her arms around Aaron’s neck before bounding over to the rest of her family - presumably to tell them the _big news_. 

“Oh God, what have I started?” Aaron groaned, throwing his head back in embarrassment 

“Hey, I know a girl who can do your wedding flowers dead cheap-..” Adam laughed as Aaron kicked him “..- You can get the Honeymoon suite at the Oakwood” 

“What’s this I heart about your wedding Aaron?” Robert laughed, heading over in his blue button-down and khaki shorts. 

“Oh don’t tell me you’ve planned the wedding before you even proposed to the poor bloke?” Adam laughed loudly, as Aaron groaned - looking away embarrassed. 

*

In the car on the way home Robert still hadn’t let it drop. 

“So let me get this straight.. you told my niece she could be the bridesmaid at _our_ wedding?” Robert laughed, turning onto the main road 

“Not exactly” Aaron sighed “She _presumed_ that we were getting married, got heartbroken when I told her we weren’t and then I had to make it up to her by saying she could be the bridesmaid _if and when_ I get married”

“She’s picked out her dress already” Robert chuckled “Told me it’s going to be an empire line with a pink tulle - _whatever that means_ ”

“You’re not mad then?” Aaron asked tentatively, picking at the hem of his shorts

“What? For you announcing our engagement or for forgetting to propose?” Robert snorted

Aaron laughed lightly, but there wasn’t much passion behind it “I don’t know, for giving your family the wrong impression or whatever..”

“Kids say all sorts” Robert shrugged, picking up on his nervousness “They weren’t all that bothered to be honest, more interested in Katie going on about her horses”

Aaron nodded, without taking his gaze from the passing scenery outside his passenger-side window

“Hey.. you okay?” Robert frowned, reaching his hand over to rest on top of Aaron’s

“Yeah, just tired” Aaron covered, biting his lip 

Robert knew him better than that, side-eyeing him as he looked thoughtfully out the window

“For the record” Robert said softly “Wouldn’t mind my family thinking we were really engaged” 

“Yeah?” Aaron furrowed his brow, finally looking over as Robert concentrated on the road

“Wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world would it? Being my Fiance?” Robert joked

“Course not” Aaron rest his head against the window “Reckon you’d be a bit of a Bridezilla though”

“Only because I’m the only one with any taste” 

“Your floral shirts tell a different story”

They laughed together until it turned to silence, not awkward - just comfortable. 

“You’d make a good husband Aaron” Robert said honestly “all joking aside” 

Aaron didn’t reply, instead squeezing Roberts hand softly as he watched the passing trees - not hiding the small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. 

*

Back at Roberts flat the heat seemed to have done more harm than good for Aaron. 

“Argh!” Aaron groaned “That stings!” 

“Keep still, I’m trying to help you!” Robert scolded, hands coated in after-sun as he plastered the white lotion onto Aaron’s shoulders, back and chest. 

“I hate the sun, remind me why we had to go out again?” Aaron sulked, sat between Roberts legs letting him tend to his sunburn

“Because you can’t resist a decent hot dog” Robert teased, before snorting as he realised the innuendo

“Ow!” Aaron hissed as Roberts hand brushed the red-raw skin. 

“Your shoulders got the worst of it” Robert soothed, running his hands down Aaron’s less painful chest “That’ll teach you to sit in the garden without your top on” 

“Feels better” Aaron murmured softly, leaning his head back onto Roberts shoulder as he worked his hands across his chest “You can keep doing that” 

“Like being pampered do you?” Robert teased 

“Only by you” Aaron let his eyes flutter shut as he relaxed into the feeling

“Soft lad” Robert smiled affectionately, kissing Aaron’s hair as he continued caressing him

Aaron hummed as Roberts fingers grazed his nipples, gasping when he repeated his movement and brought them to full hardness. Robert smiled into Aaron’s neck, kissing softly at his sweet spot as Aaron relaxed into his touch, back resting firmly against Roberts bare chest, palms flat against Roberts thighs, a warm pressure through his shorts. 

“Feel okay?” Robert whispered, rubbing his hands softly across Aaron’s chest and torso. Aaron hummed in response, tilting his neck to the side to allow Robert better access. Robert kissed and sucked gently at the skin of his neck, moving up to take his earlobe between his teeth - nibbling softly before letting his breath tickle Aaron’s ear “Feels nice, yeah?” 

“ _Mm Yeah_ ” Aaron sighed, eyes still shut as he let Roberts wandering hands roam his body. Robert alternated between dragging his fingertips across the surface of his skin and adding light pressure as he massaged Aaron’s tired muscles with his palms. Aaron bit his lip and sighed as Roberts hands moved lower, his fingertips dipping into the waistband of his shorts before sliding back up to his chest again, teasing him. He repeated the movement a few times, all while breathing hot air against Aaron’s neck, bringing content sighs and whimpers from the younger man.

Aaron let out a quiet moan as Robert pushed his hand lower, cupping his erection through his shorts and palming him softly and slowly, letting his free hand rake over his chest, twisting his nipple gently between two fingers and his thumb. Usually by now he’d have thrown Aaron onto his back and mouthed his way down through his layers until he reached his prize; Aaron’s cock slamming into the back of his throat but somehow today, after their quiet moment about marriage - it felt different and Robert wanted slow and sensual, wanted to really appreciate Aaron because to him he was worth it. 

Aaron didn’t seem to mind the slower speed either, whimpering softly as he let Roberts hands take over his pleasure, rubbing his own hands against Roberts thick thighs. Robert moved slowly, using one hand to unfasten the button and zipper of Aaron’s shorts while the other held him close by his upper chest, his mouth back to kissing and nipping gently at Aaron’s neck, sucking softly at the sensitive skin. He pushed his hand between the material, palming him through his boxers - feeling the wet patch that had already formed from his touch, letting his thumb rub around the bulbous head until more pre-cum soaked through the material. 

“Couldn’t stop staring at you today.. when you took your top off” Robert murmured softly into his ear

He rubbed his hand across Aaron’s chest again, teasing at Aaron’s erect nipples with his fingertips as his other hand finally slipped underneath his boxers. He wrapped his hand around Aaron’s cock, squeezing gently at the weight, heavy in his hand - he slowly stroked his hand up and down the length, listening for the tremor in Aaron’s breath. 

“Thought everyone was going to see the way I look at you.. thought they’d know straight off that I can’t take my eyes off you..” Robert whispered “.. You’re so beautiful Aaron..” 

Aaron sighed at the endearment, lost in the sensation of Roberts skilful hands and the sweet nothings whispered into his ear. Roberts thumb swept slowly across his tip, coating itself with sticky lubricant that Robert used to slick up the length of Aaron’s cock, sliding up and down with ease. Robert sucked a bruise into the soft skin just below Aaron’s ear, admiring his handiwork as he pulled away before leaning in to press a small kiss to the purple mark, he smiled at the thought that Aaron’s collar wouldn’t hide this one, a small victory for Robert as he imagined Aaron going about his daily routine with Robert’s mark fully visible on his skin. 

“Stay here tonight” Robert whispered quietly “I know you’ve got work in the morning... I just want to wake up with you tomorrow” 

“..Yeah..” Aaron breathed, his voice hoarse with need “..Yeah.. Okay..” 

Robert smiled into his neck, picking up movement with a flick of his wrist - enjoying the change in Aaron’s breathing, the rise and fall of his chest becoming more erratic. 

“Love falling asleep with you in my arms..” Robert sighed “… Love getting to touch you any time I want.. You like that Aaron?.. Like it when I’ve got my hands all over you?..”

“ _Yes!_ ” Aaron whimpered, getting closer and closer to his peak

“Yes what?” Robert teased, twisting his wrist

“Y-Yes.. Yes I love it when you touch me..” Aaron moaned “..H-Hands all over me..” 

“Mmm.. that’s my boy..” Robert said lowly, directly into Aaron’s ear in the tone he knew drove him wild “.. _Such a good boy_..”

“..’m really close Rob..” Aaron’s voice cracked, his back beginning to arch into the sensation “…’m gonna… R-Rob I’m gonna-…”

“ _Cum for me_ ” Robert ordered, holding him in place with his forearm across Aaron’s chest. 

Aaron threw his head back with a moan, his hips stuttering into the movement as his cock spilled creamy white ejaculate into his underwear, Roberts voice like velvet against his ear as he recovered from his climax. Robert slid his hand from Aaron’s underwear, leaving his shorts unfastened as he wrapped both arms around his middle and squeezed him gently, pressing soft kisses to his neck and shoulder until he was coherent again. 

*

Later that night, after a shared shower and a _thank you blowjob_ from Aaron they crawled underneath the covers of Roberts bed, Aaron fitting into his usual position - head in the crook of Roberts shoulder, both the older man’s arms wrapped protectively around him. Robert fell asleep with his nose buried in Aaron’s dark curls, free of their usual gel - smelling of Roberts apple shampoo, his palm resting comfortably on Aaron’s tummy. 

Aaron was last to fall asleep, enjoying the luxury of being in Roberts arms, his body pressed up against him and his hands attached to his body. Today had been interesting, more than sex and more than their usual lust - he felt loved - he supposed that was the best way to describe it and though he knew they weren’t anything more than friends-with-benefits he was quite content to let himself dream of being loved by Robert, with his arms wrapped around him and his face pressed against his neck. 

If only he could spend forever in this moment.


	5. That film

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter inspired by a request from @Paulyrob - hope this is how you imagined it :) x

“ _Jesus Rob!_ ” Aaron jumped, clutching his chest “You nearly gave me a fucking heart-attack!” 

Aaron was stood at the foot of his bed, skin glistening from his shower barely a few seconds before - a white towel tied neatly around his hips as he addressed Robert, who should most definitely be at work but instead was sprawled in the centre of his bed in his suit. Robert was biting his lip as he took in the view of Aaron, half naked and _fucking sparkling_ \- his hand was already pushed into his suit trousers, palming away at his raging hard-on. 

“I was at work, and I wanted you - so I came home early” Robert shrugged like it was nothing

“Oh, and you told your boss that did you? That you were horny so you were taking the rest of the day off?” Aaron chuckled, using a separate towel to rub his hair - soaking up some of the beads of water that were trickling down his neck before crawling onto the bed next to Robert, leaning down to kiss him softly - smirking at the low groan it brought from the older man. 

“I was watching something this morning, while the rest of them were in a meeting” Robert said eagerly, his eyes sparkling with something unreadable “It was _that film_ the one with the mechanic and the business man that I said looked like us?” 

“ _porn_ Robert, you were watching _porn_ at work?” Aaron shook his head in disbelief “Remind me again why you’re employee of the month?”

“Shut up, just listen” Robert sighed exasperatedly “So there’s that bit in the garage scene, right? And I thought we could try it” 

“You want me to?-..” Aaron furrowed his brow, thinking back to the downright filthy scene “…-on your…”

“On my face” Robert said confidently “I want you to sit on my face” 

Aaron burst out laughing, a mixture of shock and pure embarrassment “ _I can’t do that!_ ” 

“Oh come on Aaron!” Robert whined “You’re always telling me to _be adventurous_ and try new things” 

“Yeah, and usually I’m talking about skydiving or eating something other than a Chicken Korma” Aaron laughed “This is next level!” 

“Yeah it is” Robert bit his lip “…-and I want next level _with you_ ”

“I’m not explaining to some student paramedic on the end of a 999 call how I’ve accidentally suffocated my best mate _with my arse!_ ” Aaron argued 

Robert couldn’t hold back his laughter at the seriousness on Aaron’s face. 

“Please!” Robert whined, pouting dramatically “I’ll give you a free pass to ask me to do _anything_ and I can’t say no”

Aaron sighed, mulling it over in his head “Are you sure this is safe?”

“I’m pretty sure no one’s ever suffered death-by-rim-job” 

“I’m not sure about this” Aaron leaned back against the headboard

“Scared you’ll like it?” Robert teased, mouthing at Aaron’s bare chest, grinning as he watched him loosen up beneath him. 

“How do you want me?” Aaron rolled his eyes, looking at the excitement on Roberts face. 

*

So that’s how they’d ended up in position, Aaron straddling Roberts top half - steadying his hand on his toned stomach in some sort of dodgy-reverse-cowgirl position that Aaron didn’t think he’d ever find himself in. He could feel Roberts hot breath between his cheeks and couldn’t deny that it was turning him on, his cock leaking over Roberts chest made that more than obvious. He’d tried a few things with Robert that he hadn’t with other people, restraints and spanking, he’d even let Robert use a sex toy on him but this was some other form of exposure, he’d never felt this vulnerable with anyone - he felt safe with Robert of course, but it still stirred a worry in his mind. 

“Ready?” Robert teased, his breath hot against Aaron’s skin

“Go for it” Aaron bit his lip nervously, awaiting his movement

Robert’s large hands massaged Aaron’s cheeks, pulling them apart as Robert blew on Aaron’s hole - making the opening flutter with want as Aaron groaned at the sensation. It wasn’t the first rim job Aaron had been on the receiving end of and it definitely wouldn’t be the last so he’d come to know Roberts technique, knew he’d tease him as much as he could stand before giving in and tasting him. He placed a soft wet kiss against Aaron’s hole, dragging his nose against the crease of his arse making him hum appreciatively. 

“ _Come on Rob!_ ” Aaron growled, involuntarily pushing his arse back towards him

“Someone’s needy” Robert teased, and Aaron could just picture his smug grin as he realised that Aaron was actually getting off on this, and they hadn’t even started yet. 

He didn’t waste any more time - leaning forward to kiss at Aaron’s hole again, pulling away slightly before darting his tongue out and sweeping it slowly across the puckered skin as Aaron groaned lowly. He mouthed at the sensitive skin, slicking it up with saliva as Aaron loosened up above him - his legs beginning to tremble with pleasure. Robert dragged his tongue repeatedly over his hole, holding him in place by the grip on his arse, kneading his hands into the flesh as Aaron groaned and sighed, a string of profanities falling from his lips as he rocked his hips. 

“Mmm.. tastes good” Robert growled, the vibrations making Aaron’s entire body quiver

He hungrily thrust his tongue past the tight ring of muscle, making Aaron call out as he tasted his inner walls. It was easy enough to make Aaron relax, his hole loosening up with every stroke of Roberts fast-moving tongue - by now Robert was burying his face as close to Aaron’s body as he could, his tongue working him open skilfully as Aaron whimpered and moaned freely, his hips involuntarily pushing down on Roberts face. 

“ _Let go_ ” Robert whispered hoarsely, noticing the restraint that Aaron was still maintaining “Come on, I know you want it” 

“I-..I _can’t_ ” Aaron groaned, fighting with himself because _fuck!_ it felt so good.

“Yes you can” Robert said confidently, sliding two of his fingers inside Aaron’s loosened hole, right up to the knuckle as a moan escaped from deep inside Aaron forcing him to rock back on the intrusion, his eyes rolling back wantonly. Robert gripped Aaron’s hips, tugging him backwards with enough force to make him fully sit on his face - smirking into the sensation of Aaron’s arse on his mouth, the younger man grinding down involuntarily. 

“Oh God.. _Oh Robert!_..” Aaron whimpered, head lolling back as he let Robert hold him in place, giving in to the sensation and riding his face freely with his hot tongue buried deep inside him and his cock spilling with pre-cum. 

Robert moaned beneath him, reaching down to play with himself - putting on quite a show for Aaron who was quickly becoming an incoherent babble above him. He fisted at his cock, hands slick with a mixture of his own pre-cum and Aaron’s too, bucking his hips up into his touch as he tasted Aaron’s inner pleasure. 

He felt himself reaching his peak from the assortment of sensations, face sticky with saliva and _Aaron_ as he twisted his wrist and got himself off. He wasn’t far off when Aaron batted his hand away, taking over with his own skilful hand-action making Robert moan desperately into his arse as he licked and sucked to push Aaron closer to the edge. He felt Aaron’s hips begin to stutter a few moments later, a sure sign he was mere seconds away from spilling over - He pushed deeper into his hole, following the movement as Aaron lunged forward, taking Roberts hypersensitive cock in his mouth and sucking his orgasm from him, spilling his own load onto Roberts stomach in some kind of sixty-nine arrangement. 

Robert hadn’t ever experienced anything so erotic. 

Aaron swallowed everything down, like he _always did_ before crawling forward a little and collapsing face-down on the bedsheets, Robert letting his head fall back on the pillow as he regained his breath. He let his hand graze the back of Aaron’s thigh until he jolted at the sensitivity and giggled, pushing him away. 

“That was amazing” Aaron groaned into the sheets, barely turning his head to the side

“You’d let me do it again?” Robert asked breathlessly, as Aaron shuffled onto his side tiredly

“You can sit on me next time” Aaron hummed, eyes fluttering shut

“Yeah?” Robert grinned, pushing himself up and crawling until he was lay next to Aaron “Was it really good?” 

“I’ve never-.. It was just-… wow..” Aaron shook his head wordlessly “You’ll love it” 

“Mmm.. can’t wait” Robert grinned, leaning down to kiss the younger man - letting him taste himself on his lips 

“You can wait a bit longer” Aaron laughed “I need at least an eight hour nap after that” 

Robert fit his head in the gap between Aaron’s neck and shoulder, letting his eyes shut contently as he sighed. Aaron wrapped his arms loosely around his body, resting his chin against Roberts mess of blonde hair. 

“Don’t you have to be back at work?”

“I reckon _all fucked out_ is a valid excuse, don’t you?” Robert mused

“Well technically I haven’t fucked you yet” 

“Sleep first, sex later” Robert hummed, placing a kiss on his neck. 

“Never thought I’d hear those words from you” 

They slept for most of the afternoon before heading for Aaron’s second shower of the day where he left Robert all fucked out as promised and stored their new favourite position in the back of their minds for a repeat performance soon, _very soon_.


	6. Sunday football

Being best friends meant Aaron and Robert did a lot of things together, box-set marathons, nights out, nights in, day trips, family events and even the odd shopping trip. There were also a few things they did just for the benefit of the other person, like when Aaron brought beers over to watch the new Doctor Who with Robert - pretending he didn’t like it then ten minutes in asking about someone’s back-story and then talking about it for an hour after the episode had finished. Or on fight night when Robert lay with his head on Aaron’s stomach trying not to spill his beer every time the younger man cheered for the boxer landing a KO, listening to him gush about _how fucking iconic_ the match was that night. 

Sunday football was an Aaron thing. 

He’d been a regular player for local teams since he was knee-high, never more content than when he was skidding around a muddy field showing off exactly why he was always nominated man of the match. Robert of course would sit on the side-lines cheering on his best friend with a warm flask of coffee and Aaron’s LFC scarf double-wrapped around his neck. His favourite events were charity matches, they did a couple-a-month and Robert would be happier at those events because they were usually at actual football grounds rather than some muddy pitch on the local park or community centre. He’d sit in the stands with the rest of the crowd, his Nikon D5100 hanging on the strap around his neck ready to take candid shots of his man in action. 

Aaron would ramble on excitedly about the match on the way home, sat in the passenger seat of Roberts car with his muddy boots safely double-wrapped in a carrier back on the back seat. Aaron in his orange strip with his footballs socks pulled up to his knees, feet resting dangerously on the dashboard until Robert scolded him - _and he always did without fail_ \- telling him to get his feet down. Robert moaned about the cold a lot and the lack of facilities at the various matches but honestly, seeing the pure joy on Aaron’s face on a Sunday afternoon was enough to put him in a better mood. 

The sweaty football kit was just an added bonus. 

It had never been a thing for Robert before, fancying footballers or liking anything to do with the sport at all but the first time he’d watched Aaron run around the pitch like an energetic fifteen year old something had stirred in his lower regions and he found it hard to ignore. He knew it, and Aaron knew it - if the extra attention on a Sunday afternoon was anything to go by. Aaron was convinced he could ask Robert _anything_ on a Sunday and it’d be granted immediately, Robert was _gagging for it_. 

It was no different on that late Sunday in November. 

The match had been pushed forward from Sunday morning to late afternoon and apart from the shake up in the time slot there wasn’t much difference to a regular charity match. Except the fact that it was cold and dull and _pissing it down with rain_. Robert had groaned before he’d even gotten out of the car, wrapped head-to-toe in his warmest gear - topped off by Aaron’s LFC scarf and the matching bobble-hat he’d vowed to Aaron that he _wouldn’t be seen dead in_ but it was fucking freezing and quite frankly, fashion went out the window. 

“You look proper cute in that” Aaron had grinned, leaning over the gear-stick to plant a wet kiss to Roberts pink cheek. If he hadn’t been that annoyed about the weather he might have melted into Aaron’s touch and dragged him into the back seat for a cuddle and probably more but the sky was grey and hardly any supporters had shown up and Robert was wishing he was anywhere but the sidelines of an amateur football match, even if it did mean he could watch Aaron show off his tricks in front of all of his team mates. 

“It’s such a shit day, look at the clouds!” Robert sulked, frowning at the sky

“Hey, You don’t have to come.. wait in the car with the heating on, I won’t mind” Aaron sighed

Robert softened, he knew Aaron wouldn’t mind - but he also knew it would mean the world to him if he came, no one else ever bothered and he knew it hurt Aaron that his family couldn’t even find the time to watch him play once in a while. 

“..-and miss you looking fit as fuck in that kit? Don’t think so” Robert plastered a grin on his face “Come on Ronaldo, show us what you’re made of” 

So here he was, stood ankle deep in wet grass with mud on his jeans and wind whipping his exposed skin cheering Aaron on from the sidelines, stood next to a couple of kids, two old blokes and the team coach - feeling like he was going to catch Pneumonia. Aaron was tackled to the ground in the first half, arse and back coated in thick mud that made Robert grimace for the fate of his poor car upholstery. He got straight back up, walking it off as the opposing player was issued a yellow card before he lined up for his penalty - landing a pot shot in the upper left corner. 

“Yessss! Go on Aaron!” Robert cheered, receiving a wink in response before Aaron’s team mates crowded around him. 

Half time was spent with Aaron warming up by sipping at Roberts coffee, his cheeks flushed from the cold and hair ringing wet from sweat and rain. 

“You’re freezing” Robert worried, rubbing his palm furiously up and down Aaron’s arm in a partial attempt to warm him up “Remind me again why you do this _every week_?”

“Because you like perving on me in my kit” Aaron grinned cheekily “Sure you can warm me up later?” 

“You bet” Robert said lowly, leaning over to speak darkly into his ear “Might make you keep that kit on as well” 

Aaron bit his lip and winked as he was called back onto the pitch, willing the last half to fly by from the suggestion of what he’d be enjoying later on. He was usually rather good at switching off before a match, knowing Robert was cheering him on at the sidelines was always a confidence booster but sometimes in the rare time he didn’t have ball possession he’d let his thoughts drift to Robert and what they’d be doing after the match. This was one of those times and if Aaron hadn’t been thinking of Roberts plans he might have seen the six-foot bloke thundering towards him in time for him to sidestep out of the way. Instead Aaron took a shoulder-barge, shoved to the ground and ended up with the studs of said six-feet tall bloke embedded in his calf. 

“ _You fucking idiot!_ ” Aaron growled, clutching his leg as the bloke stood up and brushed the mud from his knees

“Soz mate, you came out of nowhere” The man shrugged, as Aaron’s coach and the referee jogged up to the scene

The other player was red-carded and sent off, not that it made much difference to Aaron in his unplayable state - the bruising was already beginning to form in the tender muscle, he let the two men escort him from the pitch and onto a chair at the sidelines where the teams first-aider tended to his injury. Robert jogged over towards him, concern etched over his face as he crouched next to the medic and assessed the damage. 

“Shit Aaron, Are you okay?” He worried, reaching over to brush his fingers down the welt on his leg

“I’ll be fine” Aaron groaned “Giz’ some of that coffee will ya?” 

He gulped it down as the medic bandaged up his leg. 

“You’ll be out for the next two matches at least, see how you are in a fortnight lad” he explained “Make sure you rest up, it’s a nasty one”  
Aaron groaned running his hand down his face before looking up at his coach “What about the charity match?”

“We’ll manage” the coach sighed “Need our star player back on the mend though, so keep off it for at least a week, you hear me?”

 

*

 

The journey home was awkward but thankfully the lift in the block of flats meant Robert didn’t have to struggle with Aaron up four flights of stairs. Still, it was exhausting and by the time Robert turned the key in the lock of Aaron’s flat the younger man was fit to drop. Robert helped him limp over to the sofa, stopping him from sitting down and muddying the seats with his filthy kit. 

“Robert I feel like my leg’s on fire, I don’t really care about the sofa right now!” Aaron fumed, holding himself steady on Roberts arm. 

“Stop moaning, it’ll take two minutes - arms up!” Robert instructed. 

Aaron cooperated, wanting nothing more than to just collapse on the sofa with ice on his leg and his head on a soft pillow. He raised his arms and let Robert pull his jersey over his head, falling back onto the sofa as Robert tugged his shorts down to his ankles. He let Robert nurse him, untying his boots and removing his socks before resting his injured leg on a raised pillow and taking his kit to the washing machine in the kitchen. 

“Tea or Coffee?” Robert called over, as Aaron flicked the TV remote to the Sunday highlights. 

“Tea” Aaron mumbled tiredly “Extra sugar, think I need it” 

Robert came back a few minutes later, balancing the mug of tea on the coffee table and resting a plate of toasted sandwiches next to it, cut into triangles and loaded with cheese and ham. Aaron smiled gratefully, reaching out to grab one as Robert went back to the kitchen, coming over with a damp cloth and the first aid box to tend to his injury. Aaron watched as Robert quietly removed the makeshift bandage, daubing gently at the affected area and cleaning it up until only bruising was discolouring his skin. Then he wrapped it tightly in gauze, using the damp cloth to clean the rest of the mud from his other leg, then the rest of his body. 

“I need a shower” Aaron argued 

“Not yet you don’t” Robert scolded “You’ll rest like your coach told you to” 

“But I stink” Aaron protested “My hair feels gross”

“You still look fit, even when you’re in the wars” Robert cooed, kissing his head affectionately “Do you want some pain killers?” 

Robert spent the next hour or so tending to Aaron’s every need, letting him lounge around in his boxers and fetching him a blanket when it got a bit chilly. Aaron found it endearing, the way his best friend was pottering around his flat like a fucking nursemaid - he knew he’d do that same for Robert but still, it felt nice - being cared for like that. 

“Do you need anything? Another drink? Are you hungry?” Robert pandered, plumping up the cushion behind Aaron’s head. 

“Robert?” Aaron chuckled, looking up at the flustered man “Calm down, I’m not terminal - I’ve hurt my leg!”  
“I just want to look after you” Robert pouted, kneeling on the floor next to him “Am I being annoying?”

“ _No_ ” Aaron smiled “It’s lovely, thank you - but I just want you here, not pottering around the flat” 

“Okay, tell me what you want and I’ll do it” Robert asked eagerly, looking at Aaron wide-eyed and expectant - it had been a long time since Aaron had seen him this way. 

“Kiss” Aaron smiled, jutting his chin out towards him and smiling into the embrace as Robert pushed his lips against his softly. 

“Cuddle” Aaron raised his eyebrows, smiling warmly when Robert got straight to his feet and climbed over the sofa to fit in the gap behind Aaron. It took a few minutes to find a comfortable position but soon enough Aaron was resting comfortable against Roberts chest, the older man with his arms wrapped protectively around the younger man. 

“You don’t want to watch TV?” Robert asked curiously, looking down at the man with his back to the screen

“Nope” Aaron murmured “Comfy here”

Robert smiled warmly, leaning down to kiss his hair affectionately before tightening his hold slightly. 

*

Aaron slept for a while, with his face pressed messily into Roberts chest - his fingers toying with the buttons on his shirt. Robert watched him with a loving smile, whimpering softly in his sleep - exhausted from his match, completely spark-out in his safe place - comfortable in the protective arms of his best friend. Robert loved quiet moments like this, moments where he could really appreciate Aaron in all his innocence, sleep-soft and vulnerable, childlike and pure. 

Aaron liked to joke that he was the tough one, and he probably was out in the open. He came from a hardy family where apart from loyalty and family-values; strength and intimidation were some of the more desirable qualities. But they didn’t get to see Aaron like this, not the way Robert did - comfortable enough to be himself, vulnerable and exposed but safe and protected. Robert knew he felt that way because Robert felt the same, he’d never been able to show his true colours for anyone but Aaron and that had to mean something right?

Aaron stirred for a moment, furrowing his brows in his dream-like state - sucking his bottom lip between his teeth as he whimpered quietly. Robert watched him for a while, dreaming of something invisible to Robert until he sighed and shuffled his body, nudging his lower half against Roberts thigh unintentionally, the slight movement enough to highlight the fact that he was hard, _really fucking hard_. Robert grinned to himself, wondering what Aaron was seeing in his sleep, wondering if he’d wake up any time soon - cheeks flushed as he groaned, hiding the tent in his boxers as Robert teased him playfully. 

Except Robert’s thoughts had trailed past that, more intent on the way Aaron was sucking his bottom lip between his teeth - his vision zoning in on the shine of saliva glistening the swollen pink until it fell from his bite with a quiet pop accompanied by a quiet moan. Robert couldn’t help himself, his hands did most of the work themselves, trailing gently up Aaron’s torso and leaving goosebumps in their wake. Aaron sighed dreamily, still very much asleep as Robert traced the lines of his body. He let his hand rake over Aaron’s tummy, pushing upwards across his ribcage until he settled his palm on his chest, the thudding of his heartbeat vibrating through his touch. He swept his thumb in a circular motion on his nipple, rubbing gently until the bud hardened and Aaron groaned breathlessly. 

“.. _Robert_..” 

Robert smirked to himself, happy with the knowledge that even in his slumber Aaron was thinking of him before anyone else. He found himself wondering what exactly Aaron was dreaming about, it must be something sexual from the way Aaron had sucked his lip so seductively, Robert found himself wanting to know exactly how Aaron thought of him inside his mind. 

He nuzzled his face into Aaron’s exposed neck, brushing his lips against his throat - his hand coming up to cradle his jaw as he got to work, tasting the saltiness of sweat on his skin as Aaron sighed sleepily. He worked his tongue around his Adams-apple before locating his pulse and sucking gently until a purplish tint rose to the surface. Aaron whimpered, lolling his head back semi-consciously allowing him better access, his fingers burying themselves in Roberts shirt. 

Robert could tell he wasn’t far away from waking and took the opportunity to roll Aaron onto his back, pinning him to the sofa as he hovered above him, trailing open-mouthed kisses down his chest. He pushed his tongue flat against one nipple, and then the other - nibbling softly as Aaron roused from his sleep, smirking as he nosed his way down his torso, biting at the taut skin above his waistband. 

“R-Rob?” Aaron gasped, voice still thick with sleep as his he found his bearings 

“Shh” Robert teased, tugging at the legs of his boxers until they were dragged down to his knees, springing Aaron’s cock to attention in front of him.

“W-What are you-.. _oh!_ ” Aaron groaned, looking down and watching as Robert took him in his mouth, sliding easily around him. 

He swept his tongue across the bulging vein running along the underside of Aaron’s cock before hollowing his cheeks and feeding it to the back of his throat, moans vibrating through Aaron’s body as he bottomed out. Robert slung his forearm across Aaron’s lower half, preventing him from bucking up into his mouth though he so desperately wanted to, his other arm wrapped around the underside of Aaron’s thigh, fingers digging into his flesh as he pushed against him. 

“ _God!_ you’re so good at that” Aaron sighed, moving his fingers down to card through Roberts hair softly, encouraging him as he began to bob his head up and down, sliding his cock to the back of his throat and then back again, wet, hot and inviting. 

He watched as Robert moved, biting his lip as he took in the image of Robert between his legs, mouth filled with his cock, cheeks flushed and eyes hungry. His lips were swollen and glistening, his cheeks hollowing out as he pulled back, nostrils flaring as he breathed on his way back down. He pulled off after a few minutes, taking a breather as he mouthed at his erection, slick with saliva and pre-cum - still spilling from the head, a steady stream flowing free as Aaron gazed at Robert, mouth-fucked and looking like _porn._

Robert didn’t waste any time, swirling his tongue around his slit and sucking thirstily at the tip before taking him back down again, faster this time and with enough pressure to make Aaron’s eyes bulge and a loud _Fuck!_ slip from his tongue. Robert smirked around his mouthful, using his hand to massage Aaron’s balls as he got closer to his peak, legs beginning to shake as the warmth pooled in his stomach. Aaron’s grip tightened in Roberts hair, a sure-sign that he was about to blow followed seconds later by the tightening in Roberts hand and the quiver of Aaron’s entire body, shocked to the core as he rode out his orgasm, calling out Roberts name as he threw his head back, emptying his white load into Roberts mouth and groaning as he listened to Robert swallow down every drop. 

“That was amazing” Aaron grinned lopsidedly as he came down from his high, Robert now tucked into the gap between him and the back of the sofa, boxers neatly dressed as they should be. 

“Took your mind off your leg?” Robert smiled, noticing Aaron hadn’t once mentioned it

“Definitely” Aaron grinned, nuzzling his face into Roberts neck “What brought that on?”

“ _Someone_ was having a nice dream” Robert smirked “Thought I’d give you a hand in making it a reality”

“You’re joking?” Aaron whined, cheeks flushing red

“I’m flattered, honestly” Robert laughed “Nice to know you think about me, even when you’re asleep”

“Don’t let it go to your head” Aaron chuckled “That hasn’t happened in a while” 

“In a while?” Robert teased “So this isn’t the first time?”

“Er.. I think you better go and make me a cup of tea, starting to feel a bit faint actually” Aaron blushed, shoving him off the sofa

“Okay, Okay!” Robert laughed, putting his hands up in defence “But when I come back, we’re going to have a nice little chat about wet dreams” 

Aaron groaned, throwing his arms over his face as Robert laughed his way into the kitchen. 

They talked later on, Robert revealing that _actually_ he did have at least two dreams of Aaron that he could remember. It became a bit of a running joke after that, wishing each other _sweet dreams_ with a suggestive wink before bed each night. 

Honestly, Aaron wouldn’t have it any other way.


	7. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very short smutty update for you all, promise i'm going to update this one more often now - lemme know what you think in the comments :) x

“I’m going to be late will you stop stuffing your gob with toast and bloody help me?!” Robert yelled, racing through Aaron’s flat with the top four buttons unfastened on his creased shirt. 

“God, Robert. You’re so grumpy in the morning” Aaron rolled his eyes, taking another bite of his toast and wiping the crumbs from the front of his hoodie as he scrolled through his social media feed. 

“I’m going to miss the fucking meeting, Aaron!” Robert fumed “Lawrence will kill me and-..”

“What are you looking for again?” Aaron wiped his buttery fingers down the back of his overalls and locked his phone, finally moving to help Robert as he frantically paced the flat

“ _My tie_ Aaron” Robert repeated for probably the twentieth time “I can’t remember where I had it last and-..”

“Oh, you mean the tie that you bound my wrists with last night?” Aaron mused, rubbing his fingers over the barely visible marks on his wrists and thinking about the night before, tied to the headboard and completely at Roberts mercy - it was a good night. 

“Yes Aaron, the very same” 

“It’s in my bedside drawer, next to the lube” Aaron shrugged nonchalantly “Hurry up, I’ve got to be at the garage in twenty” 

If looks could kill Aaron would be six feet under. 

Aaron lazily locked up his front door before trailing after Robert towards the lift where the older man was furiously punching his fingers into the call button like it would make the elevator move any faster. 

“Oi Moody, you forgot this” Aaron held out Roberts briefcase with a raised eyebrow 

Robert reached out for it, huffing as Aaron pulled it just out of his reach

“ah ah ah!” he teased “Kiss first” he tapped his mouth

Robert relented, features softening as he leaned in to give Aaron his first kiss of the morning - he’d been in too much of a rush for pleasantries after sleeping through his alarm. 

“That’s better” Aaron grinned, handing over the briefcase “Smile Robert, it might never happen” 

The double doors opened in front of them and Robert was back at high-speed, repeatedly pushing the G floor button as the doors closed behind them. 

“It won’t go any quicker you know” Aaron mused

“Lawrence is going to kill me” Robert muttered “This meeting is so important” 

“I know Robert, you’ve said - thirty six times” 

“I’m going to lose my job over this”

“thirty seven”

The lights flickered on and then off again, the lift coming to an abrupt stop as Robert cried out in anguish, Aaron stifling a laugh as an “Out of Order” message popped up on the LCD Screen. 

“Oh today is _really_ not your day, is it mate?” Aaron mused

“Un-fucking-believable” Robert groaned, punching the silver walls with the heel of his fist. 

The intercom above them crackled as a broken voice played through the speakers.. 

_This elevator is out of order, please wait patiently and an engineer will be with you shortly. Current waiting time approximately 45 minutes, thank you for your patience._

Robert unlocked his phone, waving it around in the air as he groaned “Great, no fucking signal”

“I’m sure your boss will realise something has happened when he can’t get hold of you” Aaron pointed out

“Thanks Captain Obvious, that doesn’t secure my job does it?” Robert huffed, chucking his suitcase onto the floor as he banged his forehead lightly against the wall. 

“You know..” Aaron smirked, rubbing his palm gently up and down the back of Roberts suit jacket “We’ve got at least 45 minutes to kill..”

“I’m not really in the mood for sex in a public place” Robert sulked “Even if you do look fit in your overalls”

“Don’t be like that” Aaron sighed, tugging on his arm until he turned to face him “I promise it’ll put you in a better mood for your meeting” 

“Hmm?” Robert raised his eyebrow, watching as Aaron toyed with his tie slowly “What did you have in mind?”

“What do you want?” Aaron smirked, deftly unfastening his top three buttons and leaning in to mouth slowly at his exposed neck “Want to fuck me in my overalls?” 

“Got no lube” Robert groaned, annoyed with himself for not picking up the bottle when he grabbed his tie “Or Condoms” 

“Don’t care” Aaron smirked against his skin “You like it tight, anyway” 

“I do” Robert mused, sliding his palms underneath Aarons t-shirt and stroking gently over his body “You reckon we’ve got the time?”

“Only one way to find out” Aaron challenged, stepping backwards with a daring look in his eye

Robert wasted no time in flipping Aaron around, palms pressed firmly against the silver walls of the elevator as Robert shoved his overalls and boxers down to his knees. He rubbed his hands over the curve of Aarons arse, spreading his cheeks as he kneaded the flesh over and over in between pulling his hand back and swatting sharply as Aaron groaned appreciatively. Robert pushed two fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the digits until they were slicked up enough to start lubricating Aarons hole. 

He dragged his fingers down the crease of Aarons arse until he reached the opening, easily pushing his middle finger inside his passage, right down to the first knuckle. Thankfully Aaron was still slightly loose from the night of fun they’d had barely seven hours before, it didn’t take long until Roberts slender finger was pushed in all the way, tugging at the ring of muscle as he pulled out and then pushed back in slowly. Aaron rocked against his hand, groaning as Robert pushed a second finger inside him scissoring them wide as he teased his inner-walls. 

“Nngghh.. _Hurry up_ ” Aaron groaned impatiently, satisfied with the slight burn and more than ready for the width of Roberts erection. 

“Be patient” Robert mused, twisting his fingers in and out “If it’s too rough you won’t sit down for a week”

“ _Good!_ ” Aaron sighed “W-Wanna feel you all day” 

“Oh believe me _you will_ ” Robert growled lowly against his ear, making him moan as he listened for the zipper on his suit trousers. 

Robert teased his hole momentarily, rubbing the tip of his cock down the crease of Aarons arse before circling his opening with his other hand gripping Aarons hip. 

“Fucking get on with it-.. _Oh!_ ” Aaron moaned as Robert pushed himself past his barrier and didn’t stop until he was flush against his body, groaning lowly at the tightness around his cock. 

“God, you feel so tight” Robert groaned, trailing one hand up to grip the sweat-damp curls at the back of Aarons head “You’re gonna think of me later, when your arse is still aching” he pulled out slowly as he spoke, thrusting back in roughly as Aaron whimpered “Gonna miss me buried deep inside you” he began to build up a rhythm, angling his hips until he located Aarons most sensitive spot, relishing in the wanton moans as he pounded into his prostate over and over “Then you’re going to come home to me, climb on my lap and fuck yourself on my cock - _aren’t you_?” 

“Yes, _God Yes_!” Aaron whined, driving his hips back to meet Roberts thrusts desperately “Oh, _Rob!_ ” 

Robert was relentless, slamming his hips back and forth as fast as he could to reach their climax before they were interrupted by the engineers. Aarons hands were beginning to slip against the metal, sweat coating his palms and every inch of his body, his hair clinging messily to his forehead as he bit his lip, barely keeping in the delicious sounds of _Robert, Robert, Robert_. It wasn’t surprising that neither of them lasted long, Roberts legs trembling as he shot his load inside him, head falling against his shoulder as he moaned his name. Aaron was finished soon after, leaving just enough time for Robert to flip him around, dropping to his knees and sliding his lips around Aarons throbbing cock just in time for him to spill into his mouth. 

They were both flushed by the time they redressed, air thick with heat and the unmistakeable smell of sex, a cocky smirk plastered on Roberts face as he looked down at Aaron, thoroughly fucked with blood red lips and sweat dampened hair. 

“You look like a porno” Robert chuckled, making Aaron break out in a wide grin

“If the blokes ask, I’m telling them I had a panic attack” Aaron shook his head “Keep your mouth shut” 

It took another ten minutes for the engineers to arrive, working quickly to open the shaft and set them free. 

“Sorry for the wait, lads” One of the men nodded awkwardly “Didn’t want to interrupt” 

“You what?” Aaron frowned, turning to face him - prompting his workmate to smirk, pointing his index finger to the top corner of the elevator. 

_Smile, you’re on CCTV_.


	8. Smile Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this one is back from hiatus. Enjoyyy x

“I can’t believe we never noticed the camera” Aaron groaned again, his mobile nestled between his ear and shoulder as he bit into his sandwich “We’ve lived there the best part of three years, surely there should be more of a warning”

“I think it’s quite hilarious actually” Robert chuckled down the line “Bet they had a nice view of your arse” 

“How do you _never_ get embarrassed?” Aaron sighed “Can’t wait for our sex tape to be plastered over the internet” 

“Embarrassed?” Robert gasped “With a body like this? Come off it!” 

“Always so modest” Aaron tutted affectionately “You have got a great body though” 

“Anyway, as much as I want to spend my day having phone-sex, _some of us_ have work to do” 

“Er, yeah - not you” Aaron shot back “ _Some of us_ actually do something more strenuous than pencil-pushing” 

“I am _not_ a pencil-pusher!” Robert shot back offended “You better be at mine tonight, I haven’t forgotten what we talked about”

“I’ll be over after my shower” Aaron smirked “That is, if you’re not completely knackered after your _tiring_ day at work”

“You’re going to pay for that” Robert fired back playfully. 

He’d been right earlier when he’d predicted he’d feel Robert all day, thankfully no one had questioned why he was wincing every time he moved the wrong way. He tried to distract himself from the feeling, knowing if he thought too much on the dull ache he’d end up with a stiff tent in his overalls and he wasn’t about to explain that to his workmates. The day went slower than he’d hoped and in between shitty customer attitude and the constant nagging from his peers he’d developed a bit of a mood by the time he clocked off from work. His after-work shower did little to bring him out of it, Robert could tell by the time he let himself into the flat, eyes-tired and expression a lot duller than usual. 

“Bad day?” Robert asked sympathetically, pulling two beers from the fridge

“Mhmm” Aaron hummed tiredly, running his hand through his shower-damp hair, gel-free curls framing his face making him look younger than his years. 

Robert placed the bottles down on the coffee table, pulling Aaron into him and pressing a soft lingering kiss to the side of his head. Aaron melted into his touch, breathing in his scent as his fingers gripped the back of his t-shirt. 

“Missed you” Aaron mumbled into his chest as Robert rubbed circles into his back

“Missed you too” Robert smiled softly, swaying them gently

They curled up on the sofa together watching a random game show as Robert pushed his fingers through Aarons dark curls, the younger man leaning into his side as he lost himself in the domestic bliss. 

“You hungry?” Robert asked, stroking his thumb against the stubble of Aarons cheek

“Yeah” Aaron nodded before turning to look up at him “Reckon I can wait though, can you?”

“Why?” Robert asked innocently “Got something else in mind?”

“You know I have” Aaron grinned, getting to his knees and straddling Roberts thighs “Think it’d be a great stress-reliever as well, you know?”

Roberts hands found his hips, pulling him directly over his lap and letting his already semi-hard cock rub against his arse. Aaron rest his forearms loosely over Roberts shoulders as he leaned down to suck on his bottom lip, alternating between biting at the plump flesh and leaving soft, slow kisses across his mouth and jawline. Their clothes hit the ground in a flurry, barely breaking their kiss as their hands roamed freely - thankful that they had the common sense to hide a half-empty bottle of lubricant and a strip of condoms down the side of the sofa for _desperate times_. 

“Been thinking about this all day” Robert groaned, his fist wrapped around Aarons cock, building up a lazy rhythm as Aaron eased himself open, putting on quite a show with his head thrown back “Couldn’t wait to get home and get you all to myself” 

“What, the accidental voyeurism not a thing for you?” Aaron teased, gasping when his fingers brushed against his sensitive walls. 

“As much as I like showing you off, I much prefer having you all to myself” Robert grinned, dragging his lips across his chest “God look at you, you’re fucking gorgeous” 

“Shut up” Aaron groaned, sliding his fingers from himself and taking the time to coat Roberts cock in lube, rubbing up and down slowly 

“No way” Robert teased “You need to know how seriously fit you are” 

“Fuck off” Aaron laughed, leaning up on his knees to hover over his lap “Or you can finish yourself off” 

“What, you don’t want to hear how much you’re turning me on right now?” Robert pushed further, his hands gripping Aarons hips firmly, guiding him over his erection “God, if only you could see yourself right now”

“Do you have to talk so much-.. _Oh!_ ” Aaron groaned, his eyes rolling back as Robert pulled him down onto his lap, his cock sliding easily between his relaxed walls “Fuck, Robert.. a little warning next time-..” 

“Oh baby, I thought you liked it when I’m spontaneous?” Robert teased, rocking his hips “God, look at you”

Aarons eyes had fluttered shut at the sensation, his lip between his teeth and his arms draped over Roberts shoulders as he rolled his hips, enjoying the feeling of Robert filling him up. Robert placed slow, sensual kisses to Aarons exposed skin, tracing his lips along the muscle of his chest as they moved slowly in sync. 

“Feel better?” Robert asked quietly, all humour gone from his tone, replaced with pure adoration for the man in his arms

“Mmm” Aaron sighed, opening his eyes slowly to meet Roberts affectionate gaze “I’ve needed this all day”

“I know you have” Robert whispered, pulling him down for a soft kiss “Close your eyes, let me do the work” 

Aaron took no persuasion, content in letting his head fall to Roberts shoulder, lips grazing the sweetest point on his neck as Robert held Aarons hips in place, adjusting his position before burying himself impossibly deeper inside Aaron, hitting his prostate dead-on as Aaron moaned deeply against his ear. He built up a rhythm, thudding consistently into the bundle of nerves as Aaron came apart in his arms, whimpering softly between throaty moans, the surface of skin coated in a glistening sweat as his body quivered with pleasure. 

“Rob, ‘m close” Aaron breathed hotly against his ear lobe after a few minutes, reattaching his lips to his neck and sucking gently as Robert sped up his movements, gripping his body firmly as he drove himself inside, his own orgasm rising from the feel of Aarons breath against his exposed skin, his lips and teeth teasing his throat and his body cradled in his arms. 

Aaron came barely thirty seconds later, spilling himself between them as Robert chased his own climax, trembling as he let out a moan, emptying himself between Aarons rapidly contracting walls. Aaron brought him back down from his delirium, kissing softly at his neck and shoulder, biting down gently on his collar bone in just the way he knew Robert liked until he sighed contently, letting his fingers trace down Aarons spine. 

“That was amazing” Aaron murmured, nuzzling sweetly into Roberts neck 

“You were right about it being a great stress-reliever” Robert grinned “Don’t think I’ve ever seen you so sated”

“Mhm” Aaron mumbled tiredly “Think I’m going to need a power-nap before we eat” 

Robert chuckled to himself “Anyone would think _you_ did all the work” 

*

Later that night they cuddled up on the sofa as Aaron’s thumbs expertly navigated the Ps4 controller, Robert was quiet next to him - too quiet - and it didn’t take long for Aaron to notice. 

“Spit it out Rob” Aaron murmured, eyes still fully focused on the telly

“What?” Robert frowned, looking down at the younger man

Aaron paused the game, turning his head towards him as he shook his head fondly “I can tell when something is on your mind Rob, I know you _remember_ ”

An affectionate smile tugged at Roberts mouth, overshadowed by whatever it was that was bothering him. “You know I said that if I missed the meeting this morning Lawrence would kill me?” 

“Yeah?” Aaron chuckled “Well you’re still alive and kicking so I’m not that worried any more, are you?”

“Well the thing is, he wants me to do something for him and I can’t really get out of it” Robert sighed “He wants me to take Chrissie out, his daughter - on a date, I mean” 

“Oh” Aaron’s lips parted slightly “Well, okay.. uh, that’s alright isn’t it? You said before that she’s well fit” 

“It wouldn’t bother you?” Robert pressed, frowning down at his indifference 

“Why would it?” Aaron lied, turning his focus back to his game “We’re mates aren’t we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for how this ended, but it's going to be a bit heartache-y from here. you've been warned x


	9. Vanilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I currently have every chapter up until the *big* reveal, in case you were interested ;) x

Aaron decided that the last thing he wanted to do was let Robert know just how bothered he was about him wining and dining his bosses daughter. They weren’t like that, they were mates - anything extra was just benefits, it’s not like Robert loved him, not really. It didn’t stop the uncomfortable churning in his stomach though, and now every time he looked at Robert he saw him with her, they’d be a perfect couple - she was pretty, and rich and she could offer him so much more than sex and _top gear_. 

Aaron had always enjoyed keeping fit, he managed it well enough with his football but when he felt especially anxious he liked to take up running. There was something about the loneliness of running through the local woods that made Aaron feel alive, reminded him that his heart was still thudding behind his ribcage and there was something outside of being trapped in a period of over-thinking and anxiety. It was only when he pushed himself too hard that his outlet became an issue, but he hadn’t done that in years, he was okay now - really. 

Robert didn’t think so. 

He’d noticed almost instantly that Aaron was on edge, he could tell by the way he’d bitten his nails down and distanced himself. He knew it was down to him and his date with Chrissie, but they’d known the score from the start - friends with benefits, nothing more. He was finding it difficult to understand why Aaron was so affected by it all, it’s not like Aaron loved him or anything. 

“Are you alright?” he asked over breakfast, they’d fallen asleep together as normal but it didn’t feel the same, the spark that usually ignited Aaron was fizzling out and it scared Robert. 

“Yeah, ‘m fine” Aaron shrugged, shoving the other half of his toast onto his plate, appetite barely existent. That was another thing Robert had noticed, Aaron didn’t seem to be taking care of himself - barely bothering to eat unless Robert cooked, he hadn’t shaved in at least two days - not that Robert minded, he quite liked the roughness of Aaron’s stubble against his neck but it still didn’t stop him worrying. 

“Going for my run now, text me later yeah?” Aaron tied the laces on his trainers, securing his iPod to his arm-band. 

“Aren’t you coming over after work?” Robert frowned

“It’s your hot date tonight, remember?” Aaron sighed “Wouldn’t want to cramp your style” 

“It’s only dinner, you could still come round after - it’s not like I’m bringing her back here”

“Do what you want Rob, you don’t have to explain yourself”

“I’m not!” Robert fired back “I wouldn’t do that” 

“There wouldn’t be anything wrong with it if you did” Aaron shrugged “You’re fit, she’s fit, you’re both _single_. Enjoy yourself, I’m probably going out anyway” 

“You’re going out?” Robert furrowed his brow “With who?”

“Oh, didn’t I mention?” Aaron feigned innocence “This lad I’ve been texting, wants to meet up - we’re probably going to make a night of it so if I don’t text you later, you know why” 

“Oh” Robert nodded, feeling dejected “Well, I hope it goes well for you” 

“You too” Aaron nodded “See you around” 

*

Aaron didn’t meet up with the lad he’d been texting, in fact - he hadn’t been texting a lad at all, he just didn’t want to sound pathetically single while Robert droned on about his date with the posh bird from work. He’d tell Robert that he had a mad night of sex and booze but in reality he’d spent the evening sprawled out on his rug, eating ice cream and binge-watching Doctor Who, _only because it’s Roberts favourite_ \- he’d crawled into bed at the _totally adult_ time of 9:30. 

It didn’t take him long to fall asleep, between over-thinking his entire _Not!Relationship_ with his best friend and wondering if he could have done things differently - he was shattered. He’d been forty-five minutes late for his shift after pushing himself too far on his run and tripping over a tree root, he’d scuffed his knees and landed uncomfortably on his wrist but it didn’t stop him powering his legs all the way back until blisters formed on his feet and he felt well and truly punished. 

That’s what you get for falling in love with your best friend. 

Robert was forcing himself to enjoy his evening, if he’d let himself stop and think his thoughts would have travelled to Aaron and whichever unworthy man had got him into bed and Robert just couldn’t allow that. He felt like the wind had been punched out of him, gutted and hurt and _jealous_ \- he couldn’t tell Aaron that though, he wouldn’t understand - that’s not what they were, they were best friends - they couldn’t be any more than that and Robert had to accept that.

That’s why he’d thrown himself full force into the date that night, wining and dining Chrissie who was obviously gorgeous and smart, it’s just - she wasn’t Aaron was she? Still, he managed to enjoy himself - switching off from whatever was happening back at Aarons flat and choosing to follow Chrissie back to her hotel room, it’s not like he was a taken man and maybe this is what he needed to get over the thought of Aaron, lost in someone else’s eyes and not thinking about him at all. 

It was mediocre at best and by the time Robert dragged himself to work the next morning in the same clothes he felt dirty, like he was making a big mistake - Lawrence didn’t see it like that, instead informing him about a bonus in his pay-packet and offering him a welcome into the family, like he’d just married the girl or something. 

*

Aaron took the long way home that evening, prolonging the inevitable awkward meeting he was due with Robert, it’s not like they could ignore each other for the rest of their lives, and It’s not like Aaron wanted to. He’d been unfocussed all day, thinking about Robert and how he’d be tainted with _her_ fingerprints, not Aaron’s Robert at all, but he never was - was he? They bumped into each other in the hall way, both awkwardly glancing down at their feet like they’d been caught doing something they shouldn’t have.

“Good night?” Aaron asked tentatively, noticing right away that Robert was wearing the same clothes he’d left in the night before. 

“Yeah, it was alright” Robert tried to downplay, taking in the image of Aaron in his overalls, Roberts favourite look. 

“Looks more than alright to me” Aaron laughed humourlessly, pointing out the faint lipstick stain on his collar

Robert had the decency to blush, wishing things could be less awkward - they were still best friends after all, weren’t they?

“You fancy coming around later?” Robert asked, ignoring the awkwardness “It’s Top Gear night” 

Aaron contemplated making up another story about his mystery lad but he couldn’t bring himself to lie again, couldn’t bring himself to deny one more night of Robert, he craved his company more than he’d like to admit.

“I’ll be round after my shower, order a pizza - I’ll pay” Aaron nodded, pursing his lips together as he passed him. 

*

Aaron mellowed out with more than a few beers in his belly, Robert could tell and in turn Robert relaxed too. It felt like they’d almost slipped back into normality and Robert was thankful of that, he wondered if they’d ever get back to what they had or if it had been tainted forever. 

“Want another?” Aaron asked, draining the last dregs from his empty bottle

When he came back from the kitchen area Robert could tell straight away he was getting past tipsy, if not already full blown drunk. Aaron dropped into the seat next to him, leaning messily against his side like he’d forgotten what boundaries were, not that Robert minded much. He could smell something more than cheap larger on Aarons breath as he turned to face him, his eyes blown wide and a cheeky lopsided grin on his face, he was completely wrecked. 

“Have you been swigging at my whiskey every time you’ve been in there?” Robert gasped, the penny dropping from the way Aaron giggled childishly

“What? You don’t like me when I’m drunk?” Aaron rolled his lower lip between his teeth “Because I seem to remember you once telling me how much you loved me with a drink in me, I’m sure it resulted in a couple of dodgy photos and a video” 

“I think you’ve had enough, don’t you?” Robert laughed, prising the bottle from his grasp and lowering it onto the coffee table “You’re going to have a hell of a hangover, we both know you can’t handle whiskey like the big boys” he teased

“I’m sure you’ll look after me” Aaron grinned, walking his fingers up Roberts chest

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea” Robert eyed him, knowing right away what he was suggesting “You’re drunk, Aaron”

“What, you don’t want me any more?” Aaron challenged, his liquor-laced breath tickling Roberts parted lips “Was she _that_ good?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Aaron, but you’re drunk and-..” 

“Oh don’t be coy Rob, it doesn’t suit you.” Aaron laughed darkly “You know _exactly_ what I’m talking about, I know you fucked her” 

Robert sighed “Yeah, okay.. fine - yeah we slept together, you happy now?” 

Aaron shook his head, pressing further and trying to get under his skin “Was she better than me?”

“I’m not doing this Aaron, you’re drunk-..” Robert tried, pushing himself up off the sofa only to be held in place by Aarons strong palm on his chest “Aaron, you don’t want to talk about this - stop it”

“I do, actually” Aaron nodded “See, you’ve got a habit of _assuming_ what I want, and you’re not always right, Sugden” 

“Yeah? Well what do you want Aaron? Enlighten me” 

“You” Aaron breathed “I always want you”

Robert didn’t respond, but he didn’t move away either - watching carefully as Aaron’s hand sneaked up his chest until his hand was cupping Roberts jaw, his thumb tugging down gently on Roberts lower lip. 

“Do you want me, Robert?” Aaron whispered, eyeing Robert curiously as he submitted, eyes softening and head leaning into his touch. 

“Of course I want you, you know I do” He admitted

The feeling of Aarons lips on his was familiar, comforting even - and he couldn’t deny that his heart felt like it would explode as Aaron crawled onto his lap, straddling his thighs and sitting dangerously on his already half-hard crotch. 

He let his hands wander, sliding up the back of Aarons t-shirt until the younger man tore it over his head, reattaching his lips to Roberts lips momentarily before dragging them along his jaw, his rough stubble marking Roberts pale skin as he nipped and sucked at his jaw, then neck and throat. 

It’s like he felt the spark reignite in those moments, electricity pouring through his veins as his blood rushed south and Aaron tongued at his pulse, pulling groans and contented sighs from the older man as his eyes fluttered shut in his relaxed state. 

It felt almost innocent and pure until the alcohol started talking and Aarons breath hit his ear. 

“You’ve got goosebumps” He grinned into Roberts neck, tongue dragging along the raised bumps he’d brought out as usual “Did _she_ give you goosebumps?”

“Aaron..” Robert groaned “Are we seriously talking about this _now?_ ” 

“I want to know what I’m competing with” he felt Aaron shrug, fingers slowly unfastening the buttons on Roberts shirt

“You aren’t competing” Robert sighed “It’s not like that”

“Yeah, ‘cause I’m just your mate aren’t I?” Aaron said coldly, leaning up to watch his reaction “I just want to know if she made you feel like I do” 

“No one makes me feel like you do” Robert whispered honestly “You should know that by now”

“Should I?” Aaron tested, shoving the shirt from his shoulders and sliding his calloused hand down Roberts front, taking in all of the ridges of his muscle and his unblemished pale skin. He was thankful she hadn’t left marks, not like Aaron did - Aaron wasn’t shy in sucking his signature into his best friends body, just a little reminder of what they’d been up to. 

“Tell me” Aaron bit his lip, toying with Roberts nipple as he watched the contortion of his face - he loved it when Aaron touched him like this, played with him in just the right way, Aaron knew no one else knew Roberts body like he did, and he wasn’t about to settle for some posh bird taking over “Did she suck your cock as well as I do?”

“Aaron..” Robert groaned, biting his lip as he tweaked his nipple

“Tell me” Aaron said lowly, rolling his hips in just the right way “Bet she couldn’t take all of you, not like I can - all that practice I’ve had, babe you’re huge”

“No” Robert sighed, rocking his hips up to meet Aarons

“She couldn’t take it?” Aaron laughed lowly “God, no wonder you haven’t met up with her tonight” 

“She didn’t try” Robert admitted, loose-lipped because Aaron had a way of getting him to admit anything “It was just sex, that’s it” 

“Oh, how _vanilla_ ” Aaron teased “Bet you’re gagging for it”

“Are you going to carry on talking about her or are you going to get on your knees?” Robert growled, eyes dark with lust

Aaron smirked, glad that he’d wound him up enough to start enforcing his demands, this is exactly what he needed from tonight - he’d sleep better knowing that they’d both got their fill, not left wondering if he was being replaced. He dropped loudly to his knees, making light work of Roberts belt and tugging his trousers down to his calves, licking his lips visibly at the sight of Roberts hard cock springing to life. 

“I knew you’d come back to me” Aaron gloated “Can’t get enough of me, can you?” 

“Aaron.. _Please_..” Robert whined, attempting to slide his hand around the back of his head and tug him in closer

Aaron made a show of dragging his tongue slowly along the vein on the underside of his erection, stopping every now and then to tease him a little bit more, enjoying telling Robert _exactly_ what he thought about him and his new bird. 

“Bet you were thinking of me” Aaron accused, grazing his teeth lightly along his cock head “Bet you closed your eyes and imagined you were fucking me into the mattress” 

“Mmm… Y-Yeah…” Robert took a sharp intake of breath as Aarons tongue swept underneath the rim of his foreskin “A-Always thinking about you..”

“Yeah?” Aaron teased, lapping up the steady stream of pre-cum leaking from his tip “Tell me” 

“Think about you at work” Robert admitted, pushing his fingers through Aarons dark curls, damp with sweat “Imagine you walking through the doors in your overalls… bending me over the desk”

Aaron, now with a mouthful of Roberts cock made a delighted sound - vibrating through Roberts entire core as he imagined his best friends fantasy. 

“No one makes me feel like you do” Robert carried on, pleased with the effect it was having on the younger man, eyes-blown black and nose buried deep in the wiry hairs at his base “I’ll never stop wanting you, never stop thinking about your mouth, your hands, your body..” 

Aaron moaned, sucking his cheeks hollow and making Roberts legs tremble as he got close to climax

“Want you to walk into a meeting one day” Robert continued, barely able to keep his orgasm from swirling in his stomach “Fuck me over the desk in front of everyone, show them I’m yours..” 

The thought of his own fantasy alone was enough to push Robert over the edge, painting the inside of Aarons mouth with white hot cum as he quivered beneath him, hips pinned to the sofa by Aarons strong hands, just the way he liked it. 

*

They both slept better that night, wrapped up in each others arms as though nothing had changed but _things had changed_ it’s just neither of them realized the gravity of the situation. 

Both secretly in love with the other but neither of them thinking they’d be anything more than friends.


	10. Birthday Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Might've been persuaded into uploading an early update :)
> 
> I'm interested to hear what you hope happens next?? 
> 
> Drop me a comment x

By New Years Eve Robert had been seeing Chrissie for a few weeks, he told himself it was just as a favour to his boss but he knew deep down he was getting stuck in something inescapable, he just wasn’t sure how to get out of it, or if he’d even want to - he’d never be with Aaron properly so what was the point in denying himself a chance at happiness? 

They’d carried on as normal, Aaron knew that Chrissie was still in the picture but he didn’t care - it didn’t seem real, Robert and Chrissie weren’t _a thing_ not like he and Robert were, no matter how confusing and weird their situation was. He’d never lose Robert to her and that settled him, he shoved her entire existence to the back of his mind. 

“Shouldn’t you be gone by now?” Aaron frowned, letting himself into Roberts flat “I was just coming to borrow a tie if you don’t mind?” 

“Go for it” Robert sighed, nodding towards his wardrobe from where he lay in the centre of his bed “I’m not going out tonight” 

“Why? I thought you had that posh works do?” Aaron pried, sorting through Roberts ties until he found one that matched his shirt. 

“I’m not feeling too sharp” Robert groaned, signalling at the sick bucket placed at the side of his bed

“You don’t look well mate” Aaron frowned, dropping his chosen tie to the foot of the bed and walking around the side to sit next to Robert, putting the back of his hand to his forehead “You’re burning up”

“I reckon it’s that sickness bug” Robert groaned “Trust me to get it, got the immune system of a toddler haven’t I?”

“Do you want me to sack off tonight? I can look after you” Aaron offered, eyes raking over Roberts paler-than-usual complexion

“No, go and have fun!” Robert scolded “You don’t want to be stuck here nursing me, it’s New Years”

“I don’t mind, I don’t like the thought of you here on your own” 

“Go Aaron, have some fun and don’t forget to text me at midnight” Robert smiled, squeezing his hand

*

Aaron went to the party at the local pub, trying to enjoy himself but his mind kept wandering to Robert back at home - how if Chrissie hadn’t invited him to the party at his office then they’d have been able to see the new year in together. He looked around at the half-cut punters singing Auld Lang Syne and decided where his loyalties lay, downing the last of his pint and speed-walking his way back to the flat hoping to reach it before the countdown. Robert sighed, glancing over at the clock on his bedroom wall. It was after five-to and the new year countdown was about to begin on telly, he began to wish that he’d asked Aaron to stay, even though he knew it would have been selfish - he just wanted his best friend here, he couldn’t remember ever seeing new year in alone. 

The fireworks began before the countdown started, almost drowning out the chanting on the telly so it wasn’t surprising that Robert failed to hear the key turn in the lock and Aarons heavy feet stomping across the floorboards. It wasn’t until they counted 8 - 7 - 6 - that he felt the mattress weigh down next to him and Aaron breathlessly crawl over, stroking his fingertips gently down the side of his face before whispering “Happy new year, Rob” before planting his lips softly against Roberts, sliding his tongue inside his mouth after a moment and sighing happily as Roberts fingers found their way to the back of his neck. 

“You’re soaked!” Robert gasped, pulling away from the kiss to assess him 

“It’s pissing it down outside” Aaron chuckled “I had to leg it back, the taxi would have been caught in the traffic and I wanted to make it back in time” 

“In time?” Robert asked dumbly

“In time to see the new year in with you” Aaron smiled fondly “Couldn’t imagine kissing anyone else at the stroke of midnight” 

“Soft lad” Robert grinned, tugging Aaron by the tie until he was lay on the bed, half next to him and half on top

“It wasn’t any fun without you anyway” Aaron mumbled into his neck, finding his hand underneath the bedsheets and lacing their fingers together. They both fell asleep that way, tangled together beneath the sheets listening to the faint sound of fireworks and crowds leaving the local pubs and clubs. 

It was as though there wasn’t anybody else in the world but them. 

*

Aarons birthday came a few days after New Year, Robert had been nagged by Lawrence to take Chrissie out but he had no intention of doing so - Aaron of course had no idea and though he was gutted at the thought of his best friend missing his big day he tried not to show it, instead kissing him as he left the flat the night before and telling him that he hoped it all went well, Robert smiled to himself as he shut the door, he had big plans. 

That’s how Aaron had ended up bursting through the flat door later the next day, he’d popped to the off-license to pick himself some birthday booze up, intent on drowning his sorrows at the bottom of a large bottle but on his way past Roberts flat he smelled smoke and looking down he saw the grey smog emitting from the gap below the door. 

“Oh Robert” Aaron groaned inwardly, instantly thinking that Robert had once again left his laptop plugged in and it had overheated. He fumbled around for his keys, messily shoving them in the lock and thundering through the front door like a bull in a china shop, eyes darting around for the source of the fire. What he didn’t expect to see was Robert stood wide-eyed in the kitchen area in a patchwork apron. 

“Robert?” Aaron blurted, confused “What the hell are you playing at?”

“Surprise?” Robert grimaced, eyeing a large pan of blackness still smoking on top of the counter

“W-Wha-..?” Aaron frowned, looking at the charred remains of what looked like it _could have_ been a cake “Is that-..?” 

“Vic reckoned a Victoria sponge was the easiest option” Robert sighed “I think I overcooked it a bit”

“You think?” Aaron’s eyebrows shot up “Robert, you’ve turned the fucking thing to charcoal”

“Sorry” Robert looked down at the mess “I wanted to do something nice for your birthday”

Aaron’s expression softened and he found himself crossing the kitchen and tugging at his sleeves “Come here you big softie” he enveloped him in a hug “I’m happy you even entertained the idea of baking me a birthday cake but for Gods sake Rob, don’t kill yourself” 

“Good job I got you a present to make up for it?” Robert asked, grinning widely as Aaron looked up at him curiously 

“Does it involve you _attempting_ to use the oven?” Aaron scolded

“Nope” Robert smirked “but it does involved you, me and my bedroom”

“Is that so?” Aaron grinned, allowing himself to be led to the far side of the flat, grateful that the smoke hadn’t travelled along with them. 

“I thought you had a date with the posh cow?” Aaron asked, kicking off his trainers and leaving his hoodie on the chair

“Lawrence asked me to but I made up an excuse, didn’t want to miss your day did I?” Robert explained

Aaron crossed the room, tugging Robert into him by his belt loopholes “I do hope this present involves your cock” he winked suggestively 

“Get your kit off and wait on the bed” Robert murmured, inches away from his lips before giving him a short peck and shoving him in the other direction

“Ooh, I like the sound of this” Aaron bit his lip, slowly undressing as Robert fumbled through his wardrobe. 

“Do you trust me?” Robert asked, turning to face Aaron with his hands behind his back

“You know I do” Aaron’s tongue darted out to wet his lips “Now, you gonna wish me Happy Birthday or not?” 

Robert smirked, pulling his hands from behind his back holding a pair of leather cuffs, his cock twitching as Aaron’s eyes lit up playfully before he stuck his arms out in front of him, wordlessly giving Robert permission to bound him. 

Robert wasted no time in crossing the room, instead turning Aaron around and cuffing his hands behind his back, confident that he couldn’t free himself before he turned back to the wardrobe and took out another small box, laying it on the bedside table in full view of Aaron. 

“What’s that?” Aaron asked curiously, receiving a sharp swat to his arse cheek as Robert climbed on the bed next to him.

Robert got close to his ear, speaking lowly “Don’t talk without permission”

Aaron groaned as he felt goosebumps ripple across his skin, he _loved_ when Robert took charge of him, knew he’d take real good care of him. Aaron watched from the corner of his eye as Robert undressed himself, his already hard cock curving towards his stomach as he climbed on the bed in front of Aaron. Hovering barely an inch from his mouth, Robert let his gaze rake over Aaron’s body shamelessly, not even attempting to conceal the fact that he liked what he saw, it made the younger man’s breath hitch instantly, Roberts eyes danced with excitement and Aaron could read his expression instantly _oh boy was he in trouble._

Robert didn’t waste much time, leaning forward to brush his lips against Aarons carefully before giving up on niceties and enveloping his mouth, putting on quite the show as he held Aaron in place by the short dark hairs at the back of his neck. Aaron whimpered involuntarily as Robert pulled away, the kiss ending much sooner than he’d hoped but the taste of Robert still on his lips, a taste he was happy to let linger for the longest time. Aaron had a few seconds to steady his shallow breaths as Robert moved across the sheets until he was situated behind him, he was torn between knowing vaguely what was coming but also lost in anticipation because _Robert knew things_ and the thought alone made Aarons cock impossibly harder. 

 

He was vaguely aware of Robert opening the foil of a condom, pausing to slide it over his erection and before long he could feel Roberts cock nudging against his arse cheek as he shuffled closer, kneeling high as his arms circled Aarons body, palms pressed flat against his torso until Robert placed a soft kiss to his shoulder and they began to explore. One hand slid slowly, pressed firmly against his ribcage until his fingers found his nipple, tweaking slightly as Robert smiled into his neck, loving the gasping sound it brought from the younger man. 

His other hand reached lower, fingers brushing through his trail until they brushed dangerously close to his semi-erection. Aarons hands were bound and crushed between his back and Roberts front, he ached to reach out and touch him, _really touch him_ wanted nothing more than to drag his fingers across Roberts flawless skin. Aaron let his head loll back on Roberts shoulder as the older man brushed his lips against his neck, blowing hot air against his skin as his strong arms held him in place. His nipples were reaching the point of over-sensitivity, both hardened buds against Roberts skilled fingers, rolling them around and pulling at them until Aaron moaned, rocking his arse back against Roberts erection on instinct. 

“Atta boy” Robert whispered hoarsely, flicking his tongue out to drag across Aarons salty skin as he finally got his hand around Aarons now fully hard cock. 

“Rob..” Aaron moaned quietly, biting down on his lip as he began to pump his hand up and down his throbbing erection.

“I’ve got you” Robert breathed against his ear, making Aarons eyes flutter closed as he felt Roberts lips against his sweet spot, kissing gently until he opened his mouth and sank his teeth into him, sucking hard until a bruise formed and Aaron was moaning loudly, his body trembling from the sensation and his eyes rolling back. 

The warmth was ripped away from him as Robert moved back, his strong arms and chest no longer supporting him, he missed the feeling instantly and was grateful that Robert shoved him forwards before he had the chance to fall boneless against the bed. He turned his head to the side, cheek pressed messily into the pillow and arse exposed in the air as he quivered at the sensation of Roberts fingers trailing down his spine. 

He bit his lip as he felt Roberts palm rub firmly into his arse cheek, kneading at the flesh repeatedly as his other hand held his hipbone in place. He knew what was coming and just the thought of it - Roberts hand striking his skin - made warmth pool in his stomach, _he didn’t disappoint_. His hand came down with a loud smack, vibrating through the room along with Aarons deep moan, the sensation of Robert blowing cool air against his raw skin making him groan wantonly into the pillow as he silently begged for more. As though he could read his mind - Robert pulled away slightly before hitting him another four times, each one harder than the last and rewarded with the relief of cold air on his hot skin. 

He found himself wishing he was at a better angle, so he could show Robert just how much he was enjoying himself but he settled for relaxing his body, awaiting the pleasure Robert was going to give him, behaving himself in hopes he’d be rewarded greatly. 

After the fifth blow Aaron felt Roberts lips brushing against his flesh, the gentleness making him whimper quietly as he let his eyes shut, melting into the pillow as he waited for whatever came next. It felt like a few minutes of Roberts lips caressing his body, palm flat against the base of his spine as his lips trailed his skin, tongue darting out every now and then to taste the saltiness of his sweat-soaked body. He sucked on his lower lip as he felt Roberts hands move to his arse cheeks, kneading gently until he pulled them apart and dragged his tongue down the flesh until he swept it deftly across his already fluttering, desperate hole. 

Aaron felt Roberts nose pressing against him as he pushed his tongue past the ring of muscle, darting in and out as he tongue-fucked his arse, his own loud moans vibrating along with Aarons. His fingers dug into the flesh of his cheeks as he worked on loosening his channel, Aaron pushed his arse as far back as he could, begging for any kind of contact as he moaned freely into his pillow overcome with want. Robert pushed his hand upwards until it found Aarons bound wrists, intertwining their fingers as he pleasured him, he pulled his hand back moments later, his mouth following as he swapped his tongue for two fingers, plunging them deep without warning and making Aaron groan deeply as he pushed back on the intrusion. He began scissoring his fingers, alternating between stretching him wider and curling his fingers to tug back on the resistance, pressing supportive kisses to the base of Aarons spine as he unravelled him. He twisted his wrist, changing the angle until he buried his digits as far as they would go, knuckles against the outer rim of his arse as he reached to massage his prostate. 

“Yeah.. that’s it..” Robert gasped as Aaron let out a high-pitched moan “..that’s my boy..”

By now Aaron was needy, driving his arse back against Roberts fingers, lost in the sensation but needing impossibly more. As though he could sense his desperation Robert shifted on his knees, ready to switch over as he steadied his free hand on Aarons back, thankful that he’d had the thought to unscrew the cap on the bottle of lube before they started, making it easy to slick himself up with only the one hand. He pulled his fingers free, smirking as Aaron whined at the loss of friction before holding his erection and guiding it into his slick hole, pausing momentarily as his head pushed past the muscle before slowly feeding into him until his balls slapped against his skin. Robert gasped at the ease in which Aarons body accepted him, still tight enough to squeeze his cock in just the right way but barely any resistance showing just how much Aaron craved him. 

With one hand he gripped onto Aarons hip and with the second he fit his fingers around Aarons shoulder, carefully rocking his hips as he listened for any sounds of discomfort from Aaron but none came, just stuttered breathing and whimpers as he waited for Robert to give him what he needed.   
Robert drew his hips back slowly before slamming quickly into Aarons prostate, locating it first time. Aarons surprised moan echoed through the room, forcing Robert to bite his lip as he listened to the downright filthy sounds Aaron was producing as he pounded into the sensitive bundle of nerves over and over. 

“Y-Yeah, you like that?” Robert grunted, gripping onto Aarons hair enough to pull his face from the pillow

Aaron was barely coherent, babbling as Robert hit the spot repeatedly “ _H-Harder!_ ” 

It was when Aaron felt the familiar warmth swirling in the pit of his stomach that things changed, his legs began to shake as they always did, a sure sign that he was barely minutes away from blowing his load and then everything stopped. Aaron whimpered at the loss of contact, barely resisting as Robert flipped him onto his back, his bound wrists uncomfortably elevating his lower half. 

“What the fuck? I was so close!” Aaron whined as Robert smirked, leaning over him to retrieve the box he’d placed on the bedside earlier.

“You didn’t think you were getting a quickie for your present did you birthday boy?” Robert teased, opening the box and revealing a rubber toy that Aaron recognised from various pornos that he and Robert had watched together. 

“I-Is that-..?” Aaron babbled, eyes widening at the sight of Robert smirking

It wasn’t the first time that Robert had delayed one of Aarons orgasms and though highly frustrating at the time he knew that the eventual climax would be more intense than he could ever imagine, he trusted that Robert knew his body well enough though the thought terrified and excited him at the same time. He bit his lip at the sensitivity he felt when Robert fitted the ring to his cock, switching on a vibrating function with a quick wink as Aaron whimpered.

 

“How’s that feel?” Robert spoke lowly, before sucking Aaron’s bottom lip between his teeth

“G-Good..” Aaron sighed “ _So fucking good_ ” 

“Tell me what you want” Robert responded, grazing his teeth across Aarons stubbled jaw

“I want your cock” Aaron replied shamelessly

“How do you want it?” Robert teased, rubbing his erection against Aarons hip bone

“M-My mouth.. wanna suck your cock” Aaron sighed beginning to relax into the intense vibration

Robert helped guide Aaron to his knees on the floor, carpet burning his skin as he waited patiently for Robert to sit on the edge of the bed. His thighs quivered as he tried to hold his body weight up, feeling constantly like he was two seconds away from orgasm but with no release. He licked his lips hungrily as Robert guided his cock to his mouth, darting his tongue out to lap up the pre-come before lowering his face until the wiry hair at the base tickled his nose. 

“God yeah” Robert moaned “You’re so good at that, like a fucking pro” 

Aaron hummed appreciatively around his mouthful, preening at the praise and driven wild by the sensation of Roberts fingers tangled in his gel-free hair, tugging in all the right places as he sucked him well. They both knew Robert wouldn’t last long, he was already too close when he pulled out of Aaron’s arse a while earlier and with the added tease of Aaron’s expert tongue it was barely a few minutes before he was spilling his load into his waiting mouth. 

He pulled off slightly prematurely, allowing a substantial amount of cum to splatter over Aaron’s face, not that the younger man minded too much, instead using the opportunity to wink sexily at the older man. 

“God you look like _art_ ” Robert groaned, biting his lip as he dragged his thumb through the mess, feeding it to Aaron who sucked his thumb thirstily. 

Robert pulled him into a kiss, tasting his own product on his tongue as he dragged Aaron onto his lap - straddling him clumsily with his hands still bound behind his back. Robert steadied him, rubbing his large hands up and down his thighs, massaging his balls lightly as Aaron whimpered, face buried into his neck but waiting obediently for Robert to give him what he craved. 

Robert kneaded the flesh of Aaron’s arse cheeks, making a point of sliding his long fingers down the crease of his arse and toying with the fluttering pink hole, desperately craving attention. He slid one finger, then two, then three easily into Aarons loosened hole, twisting and turning them until he located the spongy surface of his prostate, confirmed audibly by the high-pitched mewl against his ear lobe. 

“R-Rob.. P-Please..” Aaron cried as Robert relentlessly massaged him, his cock twitching involuntarily against Roberts abdomen just begging for release. 

“Tell me what you want” Robert teased, moving his fingers faster and making it difficult for Aaron to string a sentence together

“I-.. Ahh-.. F-Fu-..Mmm-.. R-Rob…” Aaron moaned gravelly, his eyes rolling back from the sensation “I need to-.. Let me-.. Oh please Rob-.. I need to cum-..”

Robert used his strong arms to push Aaron onto his back, barely missing a thrust with his fingers buried knuckle-deep in his arse. He used his free hand to skilfully remove the cock ring from Aarons straining erection, managing to drop it to the floor and replace the barrier with his mouth just in time to swallow down Aarons ejaculate as soon as his body began quivering and arching, a defeated sound emitting from somewhere deep in Aarons stomach. 

If Robert could have that sound on record he’d play it every day. 

*

Aaron slept almost instantly, exhausted from their antics but wholly grateful for Robert turning a shit birthday into, well - _whatever slice of heaven that was_.

“Love you Rob” Aaron murmured sleepily against his earlobe 

They both fell asleep with matching lopsided grins, momentarily forgetting about anything outside of the four walls of their room.


	11. The Big Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was coaxed into a cheeky update ;)

“There’s something I need to tell you” Robert sighed one day over pizza and beers “You’re not going to like it”

“What?” Aaron frowned “She’s not pregnant is she?” 

“No, it’s not that..” Robert sighed “Lawrence has offered me a promotion, wants me to be an equal partner in the business..”

“But that’s brilliant, it’s what you always wanted” Aaron’s eyes softened “I’m happy for you, you idiot - why wouldn’t I be?”

“Because.. if I accept it means this.. _us_.. it can’t carry on..” Robert sighed

“Why not?” Aaron frowned again “I know you’ll be working longer hours, but we’ll still get time won’t we?”

“There’s a catch” Robert swallowed thickly “For the promotion.. he wants me to marry Chrissie”

“You’ve agreed to this?” Aaron asked “You said you weren’t interested in marrying anybody, said you weren’t that type of bloke..”

“I haven’t agreed to anything yet, said I’d need time to think..” Robert sighed “This is a big chance for me Aaron, you understand that right?”

“Of course I do, but it’s not what you want is it? You didn’t want to settle down and do the whole husband routine.. you said it was stupid” 

“Yeah, I did.. but that was back then.. I’m older now and this is my chance to settle down..”

“ _With her_ ” Aaron sulked

“If you don’t want me to..”

“It’s not my choice” Aaron fired back “It’s your life”

“Don’t be like that..” 

Aaron swallowed his bitterness, this was his best friend after all and if that’s what he wanted, who was he to stand in the way?

“You’re right” He sighed “It’s a good opportunity, I hope you’ll be really happy together”

“You don’t mean that..”

“Yeah I do” Aaron plastered a fake smile on his face “I want you to be happy Rob, that’s all I want” 

*

Aaron spent the rest of the evening with Robert, watching shit telly and pretending like everything was okay - even listening to Roberts worries and concerns about marriage and the proposal. It made him feel broken inside, yet he hid it well - kissing him on the cheek before he left for his own flat, spinning some bullshit story about an early shift at the garage leaving Robert oblivious to his pain. 

He threw up a grand total of four times before he finally threw himself into bed and cried himself to sleep. 

Robert spent the remaining hours searching through various web-pages for engagement rings, swallowing the heartache and pushing Aaron to the back of his mind, it’s not like Aaron loved him back anyway.. they’d never be what Robert wanted and so why waste the rest of his life pining away for unrequited love?

*

“So today’s the big day” Aaron said in a sing-song voice, letting himself into Roberts flat “Any regrets?”

“I’m bricking it” Robert admitted, straightening his tie in the mirror “I booked a table at that posh restaurant on Pepper Street, It’s packed out for the night so if she says no I’m going to look like a right dickhead” 

“She’s not going to say no” Aaron soothed, reaching out to squeeze his hand affectionately “You’re a catch, you are - don’t act like you don’t already know it”

Robert laughed quietly “Thanks mate, you’ve been great you know?” 

“What are best friends for, ‘ey?” Aaron smiled warmly “I hope she makes you really happy” 

“What are you doing tonight?” Robert asked, tucking his shirt into his trousers

“Top Gear night, init?” Aaron shrugged “Someone’s got to keep up the tradition”

“Come here” Robert sighed, pulling him in to a hug “I mean it, you’ve been great about this.. I don’t deserve you” 

“Shut up” Aaron mumbled into his shoulder, clinging to the back of his shirt - willing Robert to never let go “I better be your best man after this” 

“Of course you are” Robert grinned, reluctantly pulling away “You’ll always be my number one” he winked, pocketing his keys and phone. 

“I better get going” Aaron sighed, “Let you finish up, Good luck, yeah?” he smiled, slapping him playfully on the shoulder

“Yeah” He nodded “I’ll see you later then” 

* 

Aaron paced around his flat trying to think of anything but what was going to happen at the restaurant, this was it - his final day with Robert being just his - he’d hugged him and never wanted to let go and he couldn’t imagine not being able to do that any more, having to _share_ Robert with any body, especially his _Wife_. 

He decided that he couldn’t get through the rest of the night without knowing. He needed Robert to tell him straight to his face that there wasn’t a chance for them, that the fact that Robert could even slightly love him back was all in his head, he owed that to himself - didn’t he? He headed for the bathroom, splashing cold water over his face and staring at his reflection in the mirror - no regrets - he had to say something. 

The walk down the hallway to Roberts flat felt like a marathon, time seemed to slow down and he got hotter and more breathless the closer he got, what would Robert think? Would he laugh in his face? Would he feel it too? What if Aaron had imagined the whole thing?

His hand shook as he keyed the lock, his chest hammering so loudly he feared the entire building could hear him. He pictured Robert perched on the edge of his bed, going through his proposal speech for the fiftieth time, just to get it right. He wondered if he’d ruin the whole thing, springing this on him at the last minute but he just had to know, so he swung the bedroom door open and walked through the doorway. 

It was empty. 

He flustered for a moment, pacing around the whole flat, checking each room for any sign that he wasn’t too late, he hadn’t missed him at the last second. 

“Robert?” he called out weakly, scared of how broken his voice sounded

He was too late. 

He slumped down on the sofa, glancing over at a picture frame on the shelf to the left of him - it was a fond memory, Roberts birthday four years ago - Aaron had bought tickets to the opening of a new theme park, they’d had the picture taken on the highest roller-coaster and later on Robert had threw up in a bush. He’d never lived it down and Aaron enjoyed reminding him that _even the brave Robert Sugden acts like a pansy on a kids ride_. Aaron laughed bitterly to himself, knowing that they probably wouldn’t be making any more memories like that, not once he was married. 

Roberts memories would be with his wife, probably a couple of kids - Aaron felt sick when he thought about the fact Robert would obviously move out from the flat as soon as his tenancy was up. What would that mean for them? Weekly meetings at the pub? probably less than that once Chrissie got her claws in - he knew he wouldn’t fit in with her family up at the big house, Robert would find better friends, more respectable and suitable for dinner parties and networking events, whatever the posh sort got up to in their free time. 

Aaron was gutted - more than that - he felt like his heart had been crushed to pieces.

“Oh I see how it is” came a voice from behind him “Wait until I leave and then let yourself in so you can watch it on the big screen”

“Robert?!” Aaron gasped, spinning around to face him “You came back?”

“Wouldn’t get very far without this would I?” He laughed, picking up his forgotten wallet from the counter “You alright? You look like you’ve seen a ghost”

“.. I-..” Aaron struggled, barely able to force a sentence out

“Relax mate, it’s not like I’ve caught you mid-wank” Robert laughed, patting his arm as he walked past

The word ‘mate’ repeated itself in Aaron’s head, he felt nauseas and anxious, like this was the only time he’d get to change his life, _and it was_ \- but before he knew it Robert was making his way towards the door and telling him to have a good night, reminding him that there were beers in the fridge and all Aaron could do was stare, willing himself to say something, anything to stop him.

“Rob-.. Please-..” He blurted “You can’t go out-..”


	12. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait until tomorrow to post this but the amount of twitter dms i've had over it, I just couldn't keep you in suspense any longer! I really hope it's the turn-out you'd *possibly* imagined, would love to hear your comments on it. Also, don't forget to read the chapter notes at the end of this one x

“What?” Robert frowned

“Don’t go” Aaron blurted, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth

“Aaron _mate_ , If I don’t leave now I’ll lose the reservation-..” Robert started

There it was again.. _mate_ the once comfortable label that Aaron had begun to loathe because that’s all he’d ever be, unless he swallowed his pride for a few minutes and took a chance. 

So he did. 

“No..” Aaron swallowed audibly “I mean _don’t go_ ”

“Aaron you’re not making any sense” Robert breathed, the edge in his voice betraying him because he knew _exactly_ what Aaron was trying to say, he just needed to hear it clearly. 

“Don’t go to the _stupid_ restaurant, don’t meet _her_ and for Gods sake _don’t marry her_.. God, Robert do I have to spell it out for you?” Aaron blurted before cupping his hand across his mouth in a desperate attempt to stop speaking

His eyes fell to the ground as Robert stared at him, forcing a blush to take over his cheeks and his entire body to heat up as he waited for his response, waited for him to shout, scream, laugh - _anything_ to kill the silence. 

“Why?” Robert whispered curiously “Why would I do that Aaron?” 

Aaron didn’t respond, the words caught in his throat as his eyes burned holes in the carpet.

“Why would you ask me that?” Robert pushed, desperate for Aaron to just _speak to him_.

“You know why” Aaron spoke quietly, his voice small and childlike not daring to look up at his best friend for fear that he’d ruined everything. 

Robert sighed “What, you’re offering me something better?” 

Aaron’s face burned with the shame of realising that actually, he couldn’t offer anything better than Chrissie fucking White, heir to Daddy’s fortune. 

“Not really” Aaron shrugged, finally settling his eyes on Roberts “Not got a big house or a flash car or tons of cash..” 

Roberts eyes softened as he took in Aaron’s response “That’s not what I meant, idiot” he muttered fondly

Aaron furrowed his eye brows, watching him questionably as he moved closer - now in touching distance if Aaron had the balls to reach out and grab him. 

“This… _friends-with-benefits_ thing.. it’s not working is it?” Robert shrugged

“Well you won’t have to worry about it, since you’re getting engaged” Aaron grumbled, looking away

“I want something better Aaron.. I want more..” 

“You always want more” Aaron huffed “Suppose that’s why she’s good for you.. she can give you all that” 

“She can’t give me what I really want though” Robert shrugged

“I’m sure if you asked nice enough-..” 

“You’re really dense sometimes, you know that?” Robert tutted, shaking his head fondly

Aaron furrowed his brow, used to the banter between them but this definitely wasn’t a time for joke-y insults. 

“ _You_ Aaron, she can’t give me you can she?” Robert said pointedly, raising his eyebrows

Aaron stood still for a moment, with a confused expression on his face “..You’ve got me..” 

“I don’t want to be friends-with-benefits Aaron, in fact.. I don’t want to be friends at all, not really” 

“B-But I thought..” Aaron frowned, not quite understanding and actually a little sad at the thought Robert didn’t want to be friends with him “You said-..” 

“ _I love you Aaron_ ” Robert sighed “I thought you knew but _clearly_ you’re a bit on the slow side” 

Aaron’s mouth opened and closed for a few seconds before “Hang on!.. _You_ love _me_?” 

Robert nodded like it was the most obvious thing in the world

“B-But you can’t.. _I love you!_ That’s what I’ve been trying to say and-..” 

“You what?” Robert’s eyebrows shot up “…-and you didn’t think to mention that at some point?” 

“Well _You_ didn’t!” Aaron argued “Robert, I’ve loved you since I was _fifteen_ ” 

“Y-You… Really?” Robert’s face softened “All this time?” 

“ _Always_ ” Aaron sighed “I never once considered that you might feel the same”

“But _why_?” Robert frowned “Is it that hard to imagine I might actually have a heart somewhere under all this?” 

“Of _course_ not” Aaron sighed “But you’re _Robert Sugden_ ” he flicked his hand towards him like it explained everything

“You what?” 

“Oh come on Rob, you’re way out of my league - you always have been!” 

Robert’s face softened as Aaron blushed at his revelation, shaking his head and looking towards the window

“You really think that?” Robert asked quietly, closing the gap between them as he reached out to trace his fingers across Aaron’s jaw, tilting his face back towards him. 

“Don’t let it go to your head” Aaron mumbled fondly, his cheeks tinged pink

Robert sighed as he leaned forward, resting his forehead against Aaron’s as he wrapped his arms around him, swaying together.

“Don’t marry her Rob” Aaron whispered quietly “I know how much you want this promotion.. and I know it’s important and I’m being selfish and-..”

“Sshh” Robert interrupted, kissing his mouth softly

“..- I just don’t think I could watch you love someone else..” Aaron murmured, eyes wide and wet

“I never thought you’d feel the same” Robert admitted “It’s a great opportunity and I just took it because I didn’t think I’d ever have you the way I wanted to” 

“ _You have me_ ” Aaron whispered, his voice cracking slightly “I’ve always been yours, you just didn’t realise it”

Robert brushed his lips against his own “You don’t know how long I’ve waited to hear those words” 

“About as long as I’ve waited for you to tell me you love me” Aaron laughed breathlessly 

“I can’t believe I nearly proposed to her” Robert frowned “What if I hadn’t have forgotten my wallet?” 

“Fate, init?” Aaron shrugged, smiling softly

“You always say that’s a load of rubbish” Robert teased

“I can change my mind, can’t I?” 

 

*

 

Lawrence hadn’t been happy with the rushed phone-call, _a change of heart_ was how Robert had described it but his boss hadn’t seen the sentimentality of it all, instead summoned him to his office first thing Monday morning to be reprimanded, though Robert knew that was just a polite way of saying he was getting the sack. It had been worth it though, to see the awe in which Aaron was looking at him - like he couldn’t quite believe any of this was happening. 

“Are you going to get into trouble?” Aaron worried as Robert slid underneath the bedsheets next to him

“Fuck him” Robert shrugged, leaning forward to peck his lips “Reckon I need a change of scenery anyway” 

“You think he’ll sack you?” Aaron pulled away, wide-eyed 

“I just pied his daughter off for my best mate” Robert chuckled “I’m sure he’ll give me a brilliant reference” 

“Thought you didn’t want to be my best mate any more” Aaron smiled shyly, nudging their noses together

“Hmmm.. you’re right there.. _boyfriend_ ” Robert rolled around his tongue, smiling at the quiet sigh it brought from Aaron

“Don’t think I’ll ever get tired of hearing that” Aaron admitted, sighing softly “Love you” 

“I love you” Robert breathed, rubbing his hand up and down Aaron’s side as he leaned in to kiss him, sucking his bottom lip gently “God, I love you”

Aaron grinned into the kiss, pressing his body against Roberts and feeling his boyfriends grip tighten around him. Roberts hands slid down to rest against his arse, pulling Aaron on top of him as he lay on his back, the younger man relaxing into his hold with a content sigh. 

“Wonder if boyfriend sex is different to best friend sex” Aaron thought aloud, rocking his hips into the obvious tent in Roberts boxers

“Hmmm.. are you propositioning me my dear _boyfriend_?” Robert grinned

“Well I don’t have to wait for random moments now, I can just flutter my eyelashes and you’ll get on your knees” Aaron teased

“Is that so?” Robert snorted “So _that’s_ why you were so eager to ask me out, you just want more attention” 

“You going to indulge me or what?” Aaron ground his crotch against Roberts for a second time

Robert slid his hands down the back of Aaron’s boxers, squeezing at the flesh and pulling his cheeks apart as he thrust his hips up against him, his teeth nibbling on Aaron’s bottom lip as the younger man gasped, threading his fingers through Roberts hair. 

And _yeah_ there was something better about boyfriend sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A C T U A L B O Y F R I E N D S
> 
> I think i'm probably more excited about this than Aaron is lmao. 
> 
> This was originally going to be where their story ended, I've had this chapter alone written since the day I wrote the first ever chapter (It seems so long ago!!) BUT I've grown so so so sooo attached to this fic, I'm just not sure I can let it go yet (a bit like Aaron to Robert) so i've decided to continue into boyfriend!era :) I hope i've made the right decision and you'll all be as excited to read about their future as I am (I have BIG plans!) 
> 
> Again, let me know in the comments below - or over on twitter (@FunGh0ulz) I really do appreciate the response and support of you lovely readers, also interested to hear about anything you'd like to see them doing, or experiencing. 
> 
> <3


	13. Boyfriend's privileges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert's got a new job.

Robert hadn’t got the shining reference he’d hoped for - in fact Lawrence had managed to blacklist him on the books of every major office in the Northern quarter which made finding a new job increasingly difficult. He was out of work for twelve weeks, re-evaluating his career path until finally he got the break-through he needed. He’d been offered a temporary position at Hotten College, teaching business to a group of second years with the opportunity to be taken on full-time after a successful term. Aaron hadn’t let him hear the end of it for weeks, he’d taken to calling him _Mr Sugden_ at every opportunity - making jokes about _tea and biscuits in the staff room_ and of course mentioning that he’d fit in well with his _tragic dress-sense_ because _only teachers and pensioners wear cardigans in public_.

“Do you fancy a takeaway tonight?” Robert asked, phone up to his ear as he stirred his coffee at his desk

“Oh, you’ve got time for me have you?” Aaron teased “Not stuck at parents evening or _sports day_ ”

“If you don’t knock it off _you’ll_ be stuck in detention” Robert warned playfully

“Is that a promise?” Aaron grinned, phone nestled between his ear and shoulder as he took a sip of his tea

Robert was glad to get home that evening, feet tired from standing in an auditorium all day giving a presentation on the current module. He’d never thought he’d be any good at teaching, didn’t really have the patience for children, especially older teenage ones but he was fitting in rather well at Hotten College and he could see it becoming a full time thing. He pre-ordered the food, picking it up on his drive home knowing that Aaron, who clocked off an hour-and-half earlier would be at the flat waiting for him. 

He didn’t disappoint. 

Aaron’s bare feet padded into the kitchen area behind Robert as he rid himself of his blazer and put the bag of food on the counter, he couldn’t help but notice that Aaron had stilled, silently behind him. 

“Earth to Aaron” Robert laughed lightly, waving his hand in front of Aaron who was staring shamelessly at his body

“Did you wear that for work today?” Aaron finally blurted, signalling for Roberts pinstripe waistcoat

Robert nodded “Thought it’d make a change from _boring cardigans_ as you kindly put it” 

“O-Oh..” Aaron bit his lip, not even attempting to drag his gaze away “Well _fuck_ ” 

“What?” Robert laughed “Don’t tell me you think this is worse?”

“N-No.. not at all” Aaron shook his head, blinking a few times “I think-.. I mean-.. it-.. you look-..” 

Robert tilted his head, noticing the way Aaron had subconsciously begun licking his lips, his eyes planted firmly on Roberts middle. 

“Aaron Dingle” Robert grinned “Are you turned on?” 

Aaron’s eyes shot up to meet his and he might have furiously denied it if it wasn’t for his cheeks flushing red and a small girlish laugh escaping from his lips “I can’t help it, you’re fit” 

Robert sauntered across the kitchen and slid his hands around Aarons waist, tugging him closer until he brushed their lips together “If I’d have known it would have this effect I’d have worn it sooner”

Aaron parted his lips, allowing Robert to sweep his tongue slowly into his mouth as he carefully planted his hands against the coarse fabric of Roberts waistcoat. He pulled away until there was barely an inch between them, so close that Robert could feel his breath on his lips as Aaron whispered hoarsely “Want you to fuck me, _wearing that_ ” 

“On your knees then” Robert growled lowly

“ _Yes Sir_ ” Aaron replied, eyes sparkling as he dropped to his knees

They hadn’t bothered to make it to the bedroom, too preoccupied with the sudden role-play thing they had going on. Aaron took the opportunity to unfasten Roberts belt and trousers slowly and seductively, sliding them down his meaty thighs as he took in the image of Roberts cock outlined in his white Calvin’s, a patch of pre-cum seeping its way through the material making it partially see-through. 

He licked his lips before leaning in, gently mouthing at the material as Roberts cock grew impossibly harder, dragging his tongue across the shape of his length, looking up at Robert from beneath his lashes. Robert was supporting himself with one hand against the counter and the other gripping firmly to the shower-damp curls on Aarons head. He was glad when Aaron finally tugged his boxers down to his knees, gazing hungrily at the glistening tip of Roberts cock before opening his mouth and letting his tongue swirl slowly around the head, coating himself in pre-cum and making a mess of his beard as he rubbed his cock around his mouth and jaw. 

The stubble left a slight burn to Roberts most sensitive organ that made him gasp audibly every time Aaron brushed it. Aaron picked up on the reaction, exploiting it instantly by rubbing his jaw against Roberts inner thigh, his fingers teasing Roberts heavy balls as he leaned up to place seductive kisses to Robert’s cock, travelling up the entire length before finally taking him in his mouth and slowly sliding down until his nose hit the soft hair at his base and Roberts cock had nestled as far down Aaron’s throat as he could reach.

He felt Aarons walls contract around him as he swallowed, his tongue flat against the underside of his cock as he began to pull away, just enough to press a kiss against Roberts slit before swallowing him back down again and building up a constant rhythm. Robert gripped his hair, tugging gently as he bobbed his head steadily, the kitchen filled with only the sounds of Roberts low groans, the slick sound of his cock in Aarons mouth and Aarons hums of appreciation around his favourite taste. 

“You’re so good at that” Robert sighed, eyes fluttering shut for a moment before he forced them back open, willing himself to watch the younger man staring up at him seductively through his lashes “ _My good boy_ ” Robert bit his lip, pushing his fingers through his short strands. 

It was barely a few minutes before Robert tapped on Aarons shoulders with his two fingers signalling him to stand up, too impatient to wait any longer for what he craved, he pulled Aaron against him by a fistful of his t-shirt, sliding his tongue past his lips and tasting himself. Aaron sighed contently as Robert explored his mouth, allowing the older man to drag his t-shirt from his body before closing the gap again, sucking on his lower lip as he unfastened his jeans and shoved them, along with his boxers to the floor in one quick swoop. 

“Someone’s eager” Aaron grinned between kisses, grinding his bare crotch against Roberts “You going to fuck me then _sir_?” 

“You know for someone who’s in _trouble_ you’re awfully chatty” Robert breathed, digging his fingertips into the flesh of Aarons arse “I reckon you need a good spanking” 

Aaron moaned as his tugged Roberts lower lip between his teeth, pressing one last chaste kiss to his mouth before pulling away “How do you want me _sir_?”

Robert roughly shoved Aaron over to the opposite counter, pressing his crotch against his exposed arse as Aaron looked back over his shoulder, his lips red-raw from being licked and bitten repeatedly. 

“I reckon five should do it, don’t you?” Robert said matter-of-factly, like he was ordering a round of drinks in a sophisticated bar, not rubbing against his boyfriends arse as he bent him over the kitchen counter waiting to be fucked _hard_. 

“Anything you say _sir_ ” Aaron grinned, pushing his arse back wantonly “ _You’re_ in charge” 

“Yes, I fucking am” Robert leaned forward to whisper against his ear “and don’t you fucking forget it”

Aaron opened his mouth to respond but instead let out an unexpected gasp as he felt Roberts large palm smack down on his arse cheek, that one would definitely leave a hand-print. 

“One” Robert grinned, rubbing his hand repeatedly over the spot until it got redder from the friction

The second one followed in similar fashion only a touch sharper and by now Aaron’s gasps were turning into moans. By the third hit he could feel the pre-cum leaking down the length of his cock, unable to control how turned on he was by it all. The fourth was enough to drag a louder moan from the younger man, his thighs beginning to quiver under his weight and his fists clenching and unclenching as he held himself up on his forearms. 

Robert dragged the fifth and final blow out as much as he could, teasing Aaron with his fingers trailing over the reddened welt and rubbing his own pre-cum over the mark, and groaning at the heat against his tip. He dragged his fingers slowly down Aarons back and then back up again, leaving scratch-marks on the second trip down that also left goosebumps in their wake. “Come on” Aaron whimpered, his shoulders and neck now glistening with sweat. Robert leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to Aarons tail-bone, barely giving him a chance to relax into it before he pulled his hand back and swung it against his skin, by far the hardest of every smack and enough to bring a moan from deep in Aarons body as his eyes rolled back from the contact. 

Robert knelt on the floor, mouthing softly over the risen hand-print, brushing his lips gently against his hot skin and letting his tongue slip out to trail over the redness. Aaron’s thighs quivered beneath Robert’s grip, trembling more and more as Robert’s breath ghosted over his fluttering hole as he spread his cheeks open. He slowly dragged his tongue over the opening, lapping repeatedly at the puckered skin, sucking and nipping gently until Aaron’s body relaxed and allowed him to push his middle finger past the ring of muscle. 

He paid extra attention as he slid his finger in and out, pushing his tongue into any gap he could find and soaking the outer rim until it was soft and pliant enough to sink a second finger in, scissoring skilfully until a third fit right beside them. 

“ _Come on!_ ” Aaron grunted, pushing back on the intrusion desperately

“Always in such a rush” Robert teased, twisting his wrist and curling his fingers until they brushed past his prostate, going back for another go as he moaned deeply, now relentlessly rubbing at the bundle of nerves as Aaron babbled, barely coherent now as he rode his fingers wantonly. Robert took the time to fist his own cock, bringing himself to impossible hardness before finally releasing Aaron from his pleasant punishment and lining his cock up against his throbbing entrance. 

“No lube?” Aaron gasped, feeling the tip begin to breech his muscle

“Do you want me to stop?” Robert asked, already knowing the answer

“Don’t stop” Aaron bit his lip hard “ _Please, fuck don’t stop_ ” 

The sting was welcomed, the burn warming Aaron from the inside out as Robert rubbed his delicate hands across the planes of Aaron’s back. It took a few minutes to adjust, filled up with no space for more, Robert’s cock buried deep in his arse, just how he liked it. When the pain began to subside he rocked his hips back, a soft moan enough to give Robert the go-ahead to ruin him, and oh how he loved to ruin him. 

“ _R-Rob!_.. Oh!” Aaron cried out, his entire body heaving and panting as Robert relentlessly pounded into him, his legs were beginning to give in, his entire weight balanced on his forearms as he submitted himself to the intense pleasure. 

“That feels _Oh!_ ” He moaned again, unable to get a sentence past his lips as his eyes fluttered shut and he felt his orgasm building embarrassingly quickly “Rob-.. _Robert_.. Oh, I can’t-.. I can’t hold on..” 

Robert slid his hand around his waist, wrapping his long fingers around Aaron’s cock and fisting him in time with his repeated thrusts, making sure to hit his prostate head-on each time as Aaron let his weight loll back against Robert’s chest, trusting him to wreck him beautifully and then catch him as he lost himself. 

He could feel the fabric of Robert’s waistcoat rubbing against his bare skin, the thought alone enough to be the final shove over the edge and spill his load until he was painting the kitchen counter white and his knees buckling, allowing Robert to hold him up by the tight arm around his middle. He whimpered quietly as he rode through his orgasm, seeing stars as Robert took himself to climax, using Aaron’s body as he needed until he too was spilling over and biting down wantonly on Aaron’s shoulder until they were both trembling and over-sensitive. 

Aaron was first to let out a quiet gasp as they pulled apart, slumping forwards onto his forearms as he laughed out a quiet “ _Fuck_ ”

“You approve of my new uniform then?” Robert teased, shoving himself back into his trousers messily

Aaron smiled wide, looking half-asleep “You are _definitely_ wearing that again”

*

They abandoned their meal, not really caring about the stone-cold food after their shared-shower and lazily getting ready for bed. Instead choosing to slide under the covers earlier than normal for a less-intense round two, _boyfriend’s privileges_ \- that’s what they called it.


End file.
